Como si fuera la primera vez
by Layoneth4
Summary: Ama a Tony con todas sus fuerzas, pero las cosas estaban mal, no podía encontrar ninguna manera de solucionarlo. Su matrimonio parecía estar roto. One-shote Stony AU!Policiaco


**_Como si fuera la primera vez. _**

* * *

Steve creía sinceramente, que las cosas no deberían ser así.

— La junta en la escuela de Peter es a las tres, ¿puedes ir?

— ¡Ah! ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

Respiró hondo y profundo. Estaban en la cocina, sus hijos estaban ahí desayunando tranquilamente y aunque tenía la necesidad de gritar y estampar la tetera contra la pared, no debía.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su termo gris, intentando mantener su voz baja y lo más neutral posible.

— Sí. ¿Vas o no?

Un gruñido sutil fue la respuesta, que tenía que tomarla por positiva. El hombre a su lado regresó la jarra del café a su sitio, girándose y alejándose de él hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Solo notó la mancha del traje satín marino alejarse, como últimamente hacía.

— Ya me voy — dio un beso en las cabecitas de sus dos hijos de cinco y tres años —, tengan un lindo día.

— Adiós papá. — dijo Harley, y luego Mary — Atrapa muchos malos, papá.

— Intentaré hacerlo, princesa. — siguió a los últimos asientos de la mesa, donde los dos mayores estaban concentrados en sus platos. Johnny apenas podía mantener sus parpados arriba, Peter picoteaba su comida. — Ustedes dos, pórtense bien.

Si estuviese de mejores ánimos, los estrujaría y disfrutaría de las réplicas indignadas del futuro universitario y el quinceañero en contra de su muestra de afecto, pero no era así.

Quería correr de ahí.

Sólo recibió respuestas a medias, uno más dormido que el otro, y le tuvo que bastar para seguir su retorno.

Pero se detuvo en el marco caoba de la entrada, que a falta de puerta era tan ancha como cuatro metros le permitía tener espacio. Él de un extremo, su _esposo_ en el otro recargado contra la pared tono crema y su mirada fija tras los costosos lentes oscuros, en su inseparable celular.

Por culpa del dichoso aparatito no podía ver muy bien los nudillos de la mano diestra, pero por un microsegundo se preguntó intensamente sí en el dedo anular de la mano derecha aún había una argolla dorada.

La pregunta se esfumó como vino. En primera, porque ninguno de los dos usaba sus anillos en la mano.

— Nos vemos luego.

— _Adiós._

Eso estaba muy mal.

Aun podía recordar cómo era la dinámica de sus despedidas, antes, cuando no tenía esas constantes ganas de romper todo tras las estresantes discusiones interminables. _Antes,_ cuando llegaba tarde al trabajo porque era retenido feliz mente en la cama o en la puerta, en brazos calientes y con labios húmedos sabor a café.

Cuando las cosas eran fáciles. Eran perfectas.

Pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas para intentar cambiar algo, ni ganas ni…, _nada._

Salió de la casa a paso seguro, tan firme como sus botas le permitían y como el pantalón de mezclilla se ajustaba a su andar. No podía transpirar trayendo la camisa azul puesta, por lo que, aunque quisiera ponerse a correr tan rápido como fuera posible, debía agradecer que el maletín a su costado no le impedía trotar tan veloz rumbo a su auto.

El camino de la entrada de la casa hasta la cochera era un largo tramo, pero nunca tan corto como para huir ni tan largo cuando quería que el tiempo fuese más lento. Era lo justo para ir en su contra cada mañana.

Condujo desde los suburbios del Este hasta el Bajo Manhattan, llegando al edificio del NYPD¹, donde trabajaba en el área de Operaciones Especiales² y cuando quiso tomar el ascensor para ir al piso de sus oficinas, alguien más se puso a su lado.

— Buenos días, Steve.

— Agente Carter, buenos días.

Una risita relajada salió de los labios rosas de la mujer a su lado, quien en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, se metió con él.

— _Sharon,_ Steve. Nadie nos va a sancionar por ello.

— Lo siento. — la chica no merecía ser el centro de su mal carácter o humor taciturno, así que le ofreció una leve sonrisa en compensación.

Ella se le quedo mirando un breve momento, hasta que se acercó un poco más a él moviendo sus cabellos rubios suavemente y puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la tela que cubría su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Estás bien, Steve?

— Sí, claro.

— Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, puedo ser buen oyente. — su mano seguía en su sitio y sus ojos zafiros fijos en los suyos más claros. Hablando con la verdad, la situación comenzaba a parecerle extraña, pero en un chasquido de su mente, agradeció el cálido tacto.

¿De cuantas formas posibles, aquella pose se veía mal? Empezando por la incomodidad y su innecesario mutismo ante la sorpresa.

Siguió ahí, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviese, hasta que la campanita del ascensor se escuchó y las puertas abriéndose frente a ellos hicieron romper su conexión visual.

Carter seguía en la misma posición y con los labios levemente fruncidos, mientras que él estaba seguro era la imagen misma del espanto cuando Bucky del otro lado, levantaba sus ojos de los papeles que llevaba en mano y se topó con la escena que, insistía, se veía mal en muchos sentidos.

Su mejor amigo, con una camisa carmín y pantalones oscuros, tenía una sonrisa que disfrazaba lo maquiavélico de su mirada gris.

— Oh, buenos días Steve, madame.

— Buenos días. — respondió educada, pero él salió tan rápido de la caja metálica antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse. Sólo escuchó sobre su hombro como ella volvía a desaparecer. — ¡Nos vemos luego Steve!

Únicamente se limitó en asentir, aún aturdido por lo que sea que acaba de pasar. Se siente como si un hermano mayor descubriera al menor masturbándose con una de sus revistas ocultas bajo la cama. Lo cual era ridículo, pero similar teniendo en cuenta que James parecía dividido entre gozar por su tormento o reñirle. Su hermano, por supuesto, tenía la habilidad de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te comió la lengua?

— No seas idiota. — siseó tras dientes, siguiendo su camino, esquivando gente que iba y venía en todo el lugar parecido a un laberinto de Pac-Man en miniatura.

Llegó hasta la esquina a la derecha al fondo, donde se encontraba su escritorio con mucho papeleo encima y frente al suyo, pegado cual siameses, estaba el escritorio de su compañero que seguía sus pasos. Un pizarrón al costado izquierdo, sus respectivas computadoras y teléfonos fijos, Bucky con muñequitos cabezones de los Medias Rojas sin tener el mas minimo respeto por el equipo local de NY, mientras que el suyo era adornado por al menos seis portarretratos distintos que le recordaban que su vida no sólo estaba llena de psicópatas y tragedias. Bueno, ese era el plan, porque ahora estaban tapados hasta el tope por todos los papeles que tenía ahí.

Dejó su maletón en su silla, mientras se quedaba de pie intentando recordar cual era el orden de la gigantesca montaña de reportes e investigaciones que tenía ahí, invadiendo su espacio. Bucky, pese a que tenía su propia silla de su propio lado, recargo su trasero sobre su mesa atrapando varios papeles en el acto.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero James no se quitó, sólo seguía observándole con tremenda maldad que le recordaba a su Johnny cuando hacía de las suyas.

— Detecto tu mal humor.

— Que empático. Detectarías, por favor, ¿dónde está la primera página del informe?

— Mi don sólo sirve una vez al día, o tal vez solo percibe tu falta total de _amor mañanero._

— Buck, ahora no.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo? — James, cruzado de brazos, se acercó para poder hablar más bajito y con tono coqueto — La Agente del FBI parece dispuesta, sólo espera fecha y hora.

— No hables así de ella. — replicó de inmediato, nada gustoso con el tema — Es una dama y también es como nuestra superior o algo así. Y tampoco insinúes nada como si no estuviera casado.

— Ah, conque si lo recuerdas. — comento irónico, Steve notó que Bucky de pronto parecía realmente molesto y serio — Sólo quería confirmar que estabas enterado, ya sabes, de que estás _¡casado!_

La reafirmación de la última palabra fue lo suficientemente alto como para que los más cercanos voltearan a mirarlos curiosos, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quienes eran, solamente se giraron acostumbrados a sus dramas. Steve, con al menos diez años de carrera, se preguntó que tanto han sobrepasado el límite de "profesionalismo" James y él.

— Sí, Buck, estoy enterado. Gracias por recordárselo a todo el mundo en este lugar.

— Habla, ¿ayer arreglaron las cosas?

 _Ayer._

¿Ayer?

¡Lleva intentándolo por semanas!

La pregunta de Bucky la realizaba cada día, y él únicamente le tenía una sola respuesta desganada mientras se dejaba caer en su silla, dejando de importarle los papeles que tenía en sus manos, aunque seguía hojeándolos como si así le dieran las respuestas a su tan conflictivo estado matrimonial.

Recordó su argolla matrimonial que colgaba en su cuello, siempre tan brillante y ligera como el oro blanco que parecía una pluma.

Soltó un suspiro desalentador.

Ahora le parecía tan opaca y pesada.

— Tú dime: llegué y los chicos ya estaban acostados, intenté hablar con Tony, no me respondía, lo intenté de nuevo y por alguna "extraña" razón terminamos gritando. — añadió las comillas a la palabra, como si el sarcasmo ya no fuera suficiente para describir lo caótico de la escena — Él durmió en su taller. Otra vez.

Y su cama estaba tan fría, tan dura, que apenas pudo dormir.

— ¿Qué gritó?

— Cito, fuerte y claro, "vete a la mierda Rogers".

— ¿Y tú que gritaste?

— ¡Nada! Ya no podía estar más a su alrededor. Me regrese a la habitación y ahí me quede.

Pero Bucky seguía impasible, ahí en su misma postura que parecía tan alto desde su silla.

— Reformulo mi pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que gritaste antes de que Tony te mandara a la mierda?

— Yo no... — cerró la boca, porque de pronto un gran peso en el estómago le impidió tener palabras que dar. O tal vez la mirada firme de su hermano comenzaba a hacerle ver que él también pudo haber perdido los estribos la noche anterior. — Le dije que se estaba comportando como un maniático egoísta.

Cerró la boca después de eso, pasando saliva tan gruesamente que tuvo que tomar de su termo para sentir calidez en su garganta. Bucky ahora, parecía estar contando mentalmente hasta diez para no soltarle el puñetazo que, _tal vez,_ se merecía.

— Así que le gritaste…-

— Le dije -

— ¡Gritaste! — Bucky alzó sus brazos, exasperado y acusatorio — Yo te conozco, renacuajo insensible, no me mientas.

Sip, su hermano estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El de ojos grises apenas parecía retener la cordura suficiente para no estamparle el puño cerrado que tenía pegado a su costado.

— Entonces, _gritaste,_ a tu esposo; al hombre que tiene tan mala imagen de sí mismo que ha intentado revindicar por años, que es un _egoísta_. Añadiéndole "loco", como si no supieras su pequeño gigantesco problema ansiedad tras haber sido secuestrado varias veces prácticamente desde que nació. Bravo. _¡Bravo, Steven!_

— ¡Volvió a sacar lo del tema con Sharon y ahí perdí la cabeza! — intentó defenderse, aunque el mismo sentía su cara arder en vergüenza, pero no queriendo seguir siendo el malo del cuento. Aun así, fue un error replicar, porque James tenía sus ojos tan fríos y oscuros como el metal.

— Ah, te refieres a la chica que no deja de mirarte el trasero desde que llegó aquí, que por cierto, con la que también fuiste a ¡cenar!

— ¡Fue una cena! Sharon acababa de llegar desde DC con un montón de policías culpándola de traer el caos de la burocracia sobre nosotros…-

— Eh, sí, lo hizo. — recalcó con un dedo y arrugó su nariz con disgusto — No he parado de llenar papeles innecesarios con cuestionarios tan bobos tipo "Del uno al diez, como se siente cuando no hay café en el área de comedor".

— Están preocupados por nuestras áreas comunes.

— Steve. Steve, _Stivi_. — Bucky le sonrió con fingida amabilidad, tomando su termo en mano y de pronto estampándolo contra su pecho. Gracias al cielo, estaba cerrado. — ¡No tenemos un comedor aquí! Y el café sabe a lodo hervido en el drenaje.

Empujó a su amigo para que se le quitara de encima, de paso ponía su termo a salvo en su escritorio.

— El punto es, que antes era porque llegaba muy tarde, que me la pasaba en la oficina, que llevaba trabajo a casa, y ahora lo de Sharon. Llevamos semanas discutiendo por lo que sea. ¡Y ya estoy harto!

— ¿Y tus soluciones para todo es? — preguntó con falsa ignorancia, mientras él se desesperaba y chasqueaba la lengua

— Antes dejaba que se calmara, que viera lo ridículo de la situación y todo mejoraba.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Es la misma, creo. No sé. — se encogió de hombros, volviendo a tomar su termo para juguetear con él, ya sin la fuerza de enfrentarse ante los ojos de su amigo — Ya no sé, antes te juro que no le gritaba ni cuando quemaba la comida. Ayer simplemente lo vi y ni sé cuando comenzamos a molestarnos. A ofendernos. ¡Dios, jamás nos habíamos lastimado tanto!

— Eh, eso no es de todo cierto. — James frunció sus cejas curiosas, mientras la ira de su mirada se apaciguaba —; Recuerdo que en la secundaria te aventó un libro a la cara porque no le avisaste que llegarías tarde a su cita.

— Me lo merecía. — se encogió de hombros — Cumplíamos seis meses esa vez.

— Sólo tardaste diez minutos.

— Debí de haber cargado la batería del teléfono.

— Fue un libro de química.

— No me dolió.

— Un. Libro. De. Química. De pasta gruesa. — mientras Bucky seguía enfatizando, él se volvió a encoger de hombros —; ¡Te dejó la cara hinchada como el pez globo de "Buscando a Nemo"!

— Pero se derritió en disculpas y cuidándome durante semanas. — replicó como acto de reflejó, y estaba seguro que iba a sonreír de tan sólo recordar todos los mimos y cariños que recibió en ese tiempo que hicieron que el dolor de su cara valiera la pena.

Así siempre pareció ser su relación con su esposo, en ese entonces únicamente su novio del que estuvo enamorado prácticamente desde el primer día de verlo en la escuela primaria en primer grado. Ha estado enamorado de la misma persona toda su vida, que nunca vio lo malo de su estabilidad, sino las pequeñas cosas que hacían valer la pena a todo el dolor y berrinche, que terminaba riendo como tonto.

Pero no pudo sonreír ni reír ahora. Ya no podía, porque no se sentía bien mientras en su presente todo se estaba yendo al infierno.

Y eso le entristeció.

— Todo eso me parece tan ridículo, comparado con la situación.

El silencio duró un par de segundos, hasta que Bucky desinfló sus pulmones en un largo desaliento. Se inclinó hacia el frente y puso una mano en su hombro, dejándola sentir como un reconfortante peso de apoyo, pero no reconfortante con su hundido corazón.

— Ese es el problema, mi amigo, ahora ninguno de los dos ve lo ridículo de todo su drama que incluso, puede estar perjudicando a sus hijos. — la voz de James fue tranquila, hasta cierto punto dulce, pero sus últimas palabras le hicieron levantar la cara con determinación.

— No, los niños están bien. — habrán escuchado un grito o dos cuando Tony y él perdían los estribos a la primera, pero siempre procuraban que ellos quedaran lo menos involucrados e informados de sus discusiones.

Desde que Johnny y Peter llegaron con ellos, hasta tener a Harley y Mary esos últimos años, ninguno de los cuatro nunca ha estado presente o se vio afectado por sus discusiones. Claro, que antes de esas últimas seis semanas nunca duraron tanto tiempo peleados, pero eso no cambiaba la dinámica en su forma de discutir. A puerta cerrada y en la habitación más alejada de los niños, que en todo caso era el taller o su propio despacho en casa, a horas en las que los pequeños no prestaran atención a su falta de presencia.

Él tenía su propia buena cantidad de malos recuerdos de sus padres discutiendo, donde hasta su padre llegase al extremo de golpear a su madre, y Tony tenía su propia experiencia también. Así que era, absolutamente por decisión unánime de ambos, lo menos que sus hijos vivieran.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes si no hablas con ellos al respecto?

— Los problemas del matrimonio son eso, del matrimonio. Los niños no deben involucrarse para no salir perjudicados. — afirmó con terquedad, pero James sonrió condescendiente al mismo tiempo que palmeaba su hombro.

— Exacto.

No entendió aquel gesto, pero aprovechando que Bucky se movía rumbo a la pizarra, por fin dejando libres los papeles que estaba aplastando, tuvo la sensatez de ponerse a trabajar. Se irguió en su sitio con los papeles nuevamente en mano, poniendo sus ojos en cada línea para concentrarse.

— ¿Podemos enfocarnos en el caso? Coulson ya quiere el siguiente reporte de los avances.

— Coulson vive y come reportes. — una tercera voz hizo a ambos girarse, encontrándose a Clint Barton, detective especial³ y miembro de su equipo, con su placa colgando del cuello sobre su playera gris, combinando con sus ojos somnolientos.

— Clint, ¿algo nuevo?

— Malas noticias, no te van a gustar. — repartió dos folders amarillos a los dos, mientras que al igual que Bucky anteriormente, se recargaba contra su escritorio. Aplastando más hojas. Otra vez.

Tenía que ignorar la manía de sus compañeros y amigos por ignorar tan irrespetuosamente a las sillas.

— Dime. — abrió el folder intentando encontrar la información prominente, pero no vio venir la sonrisilla malévola en el rostro de Barton.

— Antes de eso, ¿qué es eso que escuche sobre tú y cierta agente del FBI saliendo muy juntitos del ascensor?

 _¡carajo!_

Cerró el folder con fastidio, mientras Bucky no disimulaba para nada su carcajada molesta en su contra.

Estaba en un edificio llenó de policías expertos en la información jugosa, no es que le sorprendiera que fuese la última noticia. Pero no han pasado ni diez minutos desde que llegó, ¡¿cómo pueden ser tan rápidos?! Que alguien le quite los radios a los novatos, ¡ahora!

— ¿Quién lo sabe? — cuestionó un sonriente James

— Mi fuente es confidencial, pero que te baste saber que a mi dicha fuente se lo dijo Kitty de Asuntos Internos.

— Todo el edificio. Claro.

Asuntos Internos era el segundo piso, ellos estaban en el décimo, ¿cómo es que todo el bendito edificio se enteró tan rápido y malentendiéndolo todo?

Mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás intentando buscar paz, sabía que era receptor de una mirada que decía algo tipo: "respeto tu derecho a socializar, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amigo de tu esposo en mostrar mi molestia ante tu aparente infidelidad de todos modos" de su francotirador odioso favorito.

Que tus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, también lo sean de tu esposo en cuestión y que a veces lo sobreprotejan más que a ti, era muy malo. No que creyeran que Tony no supiera defenderse de él, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran comportándose como guardianes de su marido como si aún siguieran en la secundaria y Tony todavía fuese el nerd que todos querían molestar. ¡Cómo si Tony no le hubiese aventado un libro de química a él, desde los catorce años!

Las cosas en su vida no podían ser más complicadas.

— Le diré a Nat que almorzaremos con ella en otro lado.

— ¿Nat va a venir? — Ah, pero claro que su vida sí podía ser más complicada. Sabía que se estaba viendo patético, pero no pudo evitar sonar como un niño temeroso de visitar al médico.

— Aja. — Bucky sacaba su celular del bolsillo — Y si viene aquí, le bastará entrar a recepción para enterarse. Lo cual te llevaría a ti a una dolorosa muerte.

— Porque tu esposo es el _"¡hermano de ciencia!"_ de su esposo, lo que a ella le hace amiga inseparable de Tony, por ende, a ti te pateará el culo por infiel. — usando un dedo para remarcar, Clint lo seguía mirando entre inculpándole y risueño.

— ¡Qué no le soy infiel! — siseó entre dientes, no queriendo llamar más la atención de lo que de por sí, seguro ya tenía.

— Natasha podrá escuchar tus argumentos mientras te estrangula.

— Y aquí está la mala noticia. — Clint palmeó al aire para llamar su atención — Ya la llame, porque necesitamos que venga; uno de los _canguros_ _⁴_ que encontramos habló por última vez a su hermano, antes de que lo asesinaran. El hermano trabaja como miembro de seguridad para Natasha en la compañía RENACIMIENTO.

— Es una de las pequeñas compañías apadrinadas por Stark Industries. — frunció el ceño, tomándose las cosas con más seriedad y volviendo a mirar la información dentro del folder.

— Lo sé. Y el servicio de seguridad de Nat está en ambas, sabrá decirnos algo interesante. A menos que quieras hablar con tu cuñado y suegro…— las palabras de Clint quedaron al aire, porque tanto él como James le lanzaron miradas airadas — ¿Qué? Solo sugería una opción en la que no conllevara traer a Natasha, que va a patearte.

Sí, buen punto, pero prefería enfrentarse a la furia de su mejor amiga descendiente rusa que a sus respectivos suegro y cuñado, con quienes no ha hablado desde hace más de veinte años porque echaron a Tony de la familia sólo por ser gay. Suponía que haberse casado y luego tener hijos con un hombre, no mejoraba la relación con las figuras públicas del poderío Stark.

— ¿No podías citarla en otro lugar?

— Yo no sabía que la ibas a montar en mero edificio del Servicio Público. — Clint se mostró ofendido, pero se ocultó detrás de Bucky cuando Steve le aventó un bolígrafo

— ¡Qué no pasó nada!

.

.

.

Estaba tan cansado, agotado física y mentalmente que arrastraba los pies sobre el camino de piedra a su hogar, maletín en mano con más y más notas por revisar con la esperanza de que por esa noche, a su grupo de asesinos que estaba cazando no se le ocurriera hacer de las suyas porque no deseaba por nada en lo absoluto tener que levantarse de su tan sublime cama, por esa ocasión.

Al entrar, uno se encuentra directamente en un pasillo de madera que llegaba hasta el fondo y luego al patio, a la derecha daba a la sala con un gigante librero y ventanal, el comedor y cruzándolo se encontraba la salita con el televisor; a la izquierda las escaleras para el segundo y tercer piso respectivamente, debajo de estás la cocina. Su casa no era tan ancha, pero se compensaba con su longitud y altura, y la construyeron desde que era un simple cuartito con puro pasto seco alrededor en un vecindario con poca credibilidad a finales de los noventa, así que podía sentirse orgulloso por ello.

Era casi medianoche cuando abre la puerta, las luces de la casa estaban prendidas lo cual era extraño. Sus hijos a esas horas no tenían motivo ni permiso de seguir despiertos, Tony seguramente andaba en el sótano que convirtió en su taller, por lo que los ruidos de la cocina que percibió tampoco deberían ser normales.

Voces acompañaron el ruido de trastes moviéndose, encaminándose directamente allí con maletín en mano y su arma en su espalda, lista por si las dudas. Era un poco paranoico, sí, pero de eso dependía su profesión.

Pero cuando llegó, no esperó ver a su madre recargada en la mesita centrada de mármol, aparentemente acompañando a Tony quien lavaba los trastes y parecía haber estado riendo por lo relajado de sus hombros y la sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

No lo ha visto así de relajado en mucho tiempo.

Ni le ha mirado con el brillo en sus ojos que se apagó en cuanto lo notó.

Su corazón nunca se sintió tan frio ni cuando estuvo en Afganistán.

— Oh, Steve, llegaste. — su madre fundada en una bata rosa y pantuflas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules idénticos a los suyos, alta y con pocas arrugas apenas perceptibles debido a su joven edad, se puso de pie esperando recibir un saludo por su parte.

Caminó para abrazarla. Los abrazos de su madre siempre ayudaban en recordarle que el mundo no es oscuro ni helado, sobretodo porque Tony se giró sin hacerle caso volviendo a su labor de fregar.

— Hola mamá.

— Hijo, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

— Estoy en medio de un caso. — contestó separándose de su cuerpo delgadito y frágil, controlando su necesidad de mirar la espalda de su esposo hasta que este se dignara en mirarlo. En primera, porque no serviría, en segunda porque su madre estaba ahí y definitivamente no necesitaba que su madre viera su necesidad tan infantil como desgarradora de que le prestaran un poquito de atención.

— Pues, como veo que no duermes como debes, espero que al menos si te alimentes bien, hijo. — su madre con su tan peculiar calma al sermonearle desde que era un niño, acarició con su pequeña mano su mejilla mientras con la otra señalaba a la mesa —; Te dejamos un poco de la cena, aunque tendrás que recalentarla. Anthony me consintió con uno de los platillos italianos de María.

María Stark, quien fue la madre de Tony, también se hizo íntima amiga de su madre en los últimos años de vida que le dejo el cáncer mientras su mamá trabajó como su enfermera personal. De hecho, aun después de la muerte de María, se puede decir que su mamá le seguía guardando un gran afecto a esa mujer. Como a su comida.

— Eres una adicta al sazonador italiano, Sarah. — escuchó el reproche de Tony, aún sin girarse, pero tanto su madre como él sabía que fingía su molestia.

— Oh, no te creas tanto. Sólo me gusta como preparas la salsa para el espagueti.

— ¡Me esclavizaste todo el día de hoy en la cocina por tu salsa! — el castaño se giró dramáticamente, con una mano en su pecho y con el trapo limpiando su imaginario llanto

— Por tu bien. — replicó sabiamente su madre — Preferible que te encierres aquí arriba cocinando para tu familia que allá abajo creando sólo-Dios-sabe-qué nueva locura se te ocurra. Y no me voltees los ojos, Tony, o te daré una nalgada con la pantufla.

— ¡No lo hice!

Steve sabía que tuvo la intención de hacerlo, su madre también, pero ella se veía tan tranquila y divertida que sólo se quedó ahí de pie, viendo tan hilarante escena que se ha repetido por años pero que aún le causaba un montón de emociones juntas sinónimos de brillantez, cariño y vergüenza por la interacción de esos dos.

También miró su plato sobre la mesa. A él definitivamente le encantaba el espagueti.

¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello? ¿Una ofrenda de paz? ¿Sólo un platillo preparado al azar?

— Pues bien, ya te vi llegar hijo. — su madre le planto un beso en la mejilla — No quería dormir sin verte llegar y tampoco dejar a Anthony solo, pero ya es hora de que también descanse.

— Buenas noches mamá.

— Buenas noches a los dos. — ella se giró a Tony — Y gracias por la cena, cariño.

— Gracias a ti por ayudarme mañana.

— Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré. — les dio una mirada a los dos, después se encaminó fuera de la cocina a paso lento y con su aura tan pacífica.

Entonces el silencio los rodeó, y por un instante, Steve deseaba que el muro de tregua que figuraba su madre regresará y no lo dejará sólo metido en la pesadilla que se convertía su matrimonio.

Tony volvió a girarse al lavatrastos mientras él, incómodo y con torpeza, se sienta en uno de los taburetes frente a su plato. De hecho, el plástico protector que llevaba encima debió de mantener el espagueti con pedacitos de carne, mantuvo la cena caliente. Casi como si lo hubieran calentado minutos antes de su llegada. Los cubiertos a lado enrollados pródigamente en una servilleta, un vaso con jugo a un lado.

Su madre nunca le enrollaba los cubiertos en tan perfecta simetría, ni el vaso adecuado para el jugo señalados por las reglas de modales. Ese gesto, no vino de su madre, o al menos no completamente.

Una vez más, mientras enroscaba sopa alrededor de los dientes del tenedor, se sentía confundido.

— ¿En qué te va ayudar mi madre mañana? — encontrando valor, preguntó mientras Tony, aun dándole la espalda, cerraba la llave y se secaba lentamente las manos con una toallita.

— Cuidará a Mary y Harley. Johnny tiene entrenamiento y Peter un proyecto en casa de Ned.

— ¿Y tú?

— Saldré temprano y no sé a qué hora regrese.

— Pudiste haberme preguntado.

— ¿Habrías podido? — no, y no fue necesario expresarlo en voz alta porque Tony lo sabía, y sólo refunfuñó un "por supuesto".

— ¿A dónde iras? — cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, pues su _esposo_ no tenía un trabajo que lo sacará tanto tiempo de casa ni alejará de sus inventos. Para eso tenía a Pepper Potts, administradora y asistente personal, encargada de la mayoría de tareas que involucrará todo lo que conllevase manejar patentes de proyectos únicos.

Tony era el tipo de genio que le encantaba andar descalzo, en jean flojos y camisetas viejas con logotipos de sus bandas o películas favoritas, ahogarse en café y únicamente usaba trajes en juntas en las que no ponía ni la más mínima atención. A pocas palabras, que Tony saliese por motivos de trabajo, podía contarlos con una sola mano y únicamente fueron ocasiones especiales donde su _esposo_ podía regodear su victoria independiente de la fama ante la cara de su padre y hermano.

No se dio cuenta de que su propia pregunta sonó algo brusca, pero Tony sí.

— ¿Estás en modo detective?

— Santo cielo Tony, sólo es una pregunta.

— ¡Pues no se me antoja responderla! — el castaño por fin le hizo frente, azotando la toallita contra la superficie del mármol, al mismo tiempo que él se ponía de pie, enojado.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?!

— ¡No sé, tal vez cuando dejes de ser un idiota!

Estaba furioso. Estaban hablando tan fuerte como le permitían las paredes blandas de su casa, de nuevo.

Pero su madre dormía arriba en el cuarto de invitados, así como sus hijos.

Tomó su plato en una mano y el maletín de vuelta en la diestra, dando zancadas largas para salir de la cocina.

— No, no estamos haciendo esto de nuevo. No esta noche.

— ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Simplemente das la vuelta esperando a que te siga. — demostrando lo dicho, Tony lo había seguido a la salita del televisor, donde él sin poder contenerse más, aventó el maletín y dejó con fuerza el plato en la mesa.

Se plantó frente a Tony, sin mucho espacio en ambos, pero sin querer tocarse, solo mirarse con rabia mutua.

— ¡Pero a qué carajos te refieres! ¿Cuándo ha sido así?

— ¡Todo el maldito tiempo! ¡Porque siempre, el que tiene la culpa, debo ser yo! ¡Y ciertamente, me canse de ser tu perro faldero!

— ¡Oh, tal vez porque tienes la maldita manía de ocultarme las cosas, y eso nos lleva a un desastre!

— ¡Perdóname por no ser como tú! ¡Gran perfecto ejemplo de la humanidad!

— No se trata de mí.

— Sí, se trata de ti y tu gran cantidad de hipocresía.

— ¡Jamás te he mentido ni ocultado nada!

— No me dijiste lo de tu cenita con Carter.

Steve vio rojo, porque el temita ya le estaba castrando hasta los…, ¡nervios!

— ¡Eso paso hace un mes!

— ¡Y me tuve que enterar por las miradas de lástima que me lanzaba la gente del edificio al día siguiente, muchas gracias!

Está bien. ¿Qué?

Se quedó estupefacto en su sitio, mientras Tony se sonrojaba y por primera vez miraba a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Lo cual era completamente absurdo, porque jamás se enteró que Tony fue a buscarlo al edificio día después de su cena amistosa con Carter.

De hecho, la primera vez que discutieron al respecto, Tony solamente le dijo "un pajarito por ahí", creyendo que, por accidente, alguno de sus amigos o compañeros se lo comentaron.

Pero no, ahí estaba la verdad y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

— ¿Qué?

— Maldición. — Tony refunfuñó como si no hubiera tenido la intención de decir aquello. Trató de huir, pero Steve rápidamente lo tomo del brazo e impidió su marcha.

Su esposo estaba temblando, de llanto o enojo, posiblemente ambos, pero la situación los estaba superando y él no creía poder seguir corriendo en círculos ante el problema.

— Tony, espera. A esto me refiero, eso no me lo…-

— ¡No tenías que cenar con ella! — gritó, por fin, su marido mientras intentaba alejarse de su agarre. Pero Tony siempre ha sido pequeño, Steve mucho más fuerte y con la rabia y desilusión corriendo por su sangre, no prestó mucha atención a la fuerza con la que sometía a su compañero

— ¡¿Por qué desconfías de mí?! — gritó lo que llevaba guardado en su pecho durante ese tiempo, intentando encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que se negaban a conectarse con los suyos — Antes de Sharon, era porque llegaba tarde, porque tenía más trabajo, un sinfín de situaciones verdaderamente risibles. No entiendo, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué actúas así?

Pero Tony no contestó, al contrario, rindiéndose de poder liberarse de su agarre, el castaño parecía simplemente derrumbado ante sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa fiera y desagradable que le dedico.

— Siempre debo ser yo el del problema, ¿verdad?

Causándole una sorpresa infinita y sin poder entender a qué se refería, Tony se zafó del agarre perdiéndose en su taller.

.

.

.

No durmió en toda la bendita noche, quedándose en la salita frente al televisor llorando por la desilusión tan enorme que lo estaba ahogando. Durante la madrugada, limpió su traste sucio y subió a su habitación intentando aprovechar la hinchases de sus ojos para poder mantenerlos cerrados y esperar el milagro de conciliar el sueño, pero no ocurrió. Volvió soltar un par de lágrimas al notar el espacio vacío en la cama tan innecesariamente gigante y solitaria, acostándose de su lado mirando por la ventana lo que quedaba del cielo nocturno.

Cuando simplemente fingía ser un tronco apenas respirando y el amanecer comenzaba atenuarse en el cielo de un azul más claro, escuchó leves pasos caminar por el pasillo y escaleras. Seguramente Tony despidiéndose inadvertidamente de los niños sin querer despertarlos, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su propia habitación era apenas abiertas.

No rechinó ni nada por el estilo, pero después de tantos años acostumbrado a tener sus instintos bien adiestrados, le era sencillo reconocer hasta la respiración ajena que venía desde su entrada. Duro así menos de cinco segundos, hasta que la puerta nuevamente era cerrada y los pasos se alejaban.

Se fue sin decir nada.

Al menos el día de ayer todavía escuchaba el amargado y escueto "adiós" a palabras del castaño, pero ahora sólo silencio.

¿Tony también se habrá cansado de pelear?

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Él enterró su rostro contra la almohada, sin querer moverse, esperando que nada en el mundo le hiciera girar mientras sus pulmones colapsaban y daban paso a una hipoxia, un posible desmayo. Lo que sea que le hiciera dormir.

No ocurrió ni uno ni lo otro, por supuesto. Tenía trabajo que hacer, él todavía era padre de cuatro niños.

Sin ánimos de salir aún, uso su caminadora que estaba en su propia oficina para correr un poco. Pasando el tiempo, se aseó y cambió listo para ir a despertar a sus hijos, lo cual era toda una odisea.

— No quiero ir a la escuela. — dijo Harley

— Yo tampoco. — dijo Mary, aunque ella apenas iba a la guardería que estaba en el mismo edificio que el Jardín de niños de su hermano.

— Pronto saldrán de vacaciones, ¿no quieren pasar tiempo con sus amigos?

Un coro de aprobación fue lo que obtuvo, mientras Harley se tallaba sus ojitos con el puño de su manga de su pijama de los Increíbles, mientras Mary arrastraba sus piecitos junto al oso de peluche gris que en algún momento fue blanco.

Mientras los dejaba "vestirse" –lo que sus pequeños entendían por ponerse la ropa al revés, pero tan independientes que insistían en hacerlo ellos mismos–, fue por los otros dos.

— Peter, hora de levantarse. — tocó la puerta, pero ante la falta de respuesta que ya se esperaba, la abrió con cuidado. No por no querer despertar a su hijo, sino porque no sabía en que clase de experimento estaba trabajando el adolescente, y ante la experiencia de saber que podía esperar un ataque sorpresa de pintura verde explotándole, mejor entraba con precaución.

Afortunadamente, su hijo no tenía ningún experimento en proceso en ese momento, sino que lo encontró dormido sobre su escritorio alrededor de muchas hojas con números que nunca en su vida entendería. Su pequeño mini genio, con la baba cayéndole por los labios y el cabello revuelto mientras roncaba sobre un tipo de diseño rojo y azul plasmado en papel, se veía tan agotado.

Steve suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante el cariño que le nació por ver a su pequeño-ya-no-tan-pequeño hijo. Pensar que llegó a sus vidas tras una situación tan trágica, no podía estar más agradecido por haber visto crecer a Peter y llamarlo su hijo.

Decidió que el adolescente podía dormir un poco más, saliendo de la habitación y llamando a la secundaria para informar que probablemente llegaría un poco tarde debido a una circunstancia familiar.

Continuó su camino rumbo a la habitación del otro lado, pero se detuvo antes de seguir porque notó la puerta abierta y la habitación a oscuras. Para lograr que Johnny se levante temprano, incluso antes que sus hijos menores, necesitaba una malteada de chocolate y mucho tocino en su desayuno. Así que sí, la situación era extraña.

Bajó los escalones y no le faltó ir más allá para poder encontrar a su muchacho, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con la luz del sol entrando por el ventanal. Encorvado en su sitio, un mechón rubio le caía encima de tanto que se pasaba los dedos por su cabello medianamente corto, con su pijama desgastada y un aura depresiva que podía competir muy bien con la suya propia.

— Buenos días, Johnny.

Su hijo levantó su rostro, primero todo desorientado y luego con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mostrando todos los dientes cual tiburón.

— Hey pops.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Aunque Johnny sin duda era alto y los entrenamientos de futbol de tantos años le hicieron efecto en la anchura de su cuerpo, a su lado seguía pareciendo ese chiquillo de ocho años al que no tuvo corazón de detener cuando lo vio robando en un puesto de fruta.

Al contrario, pagó por su manzana más un kilo aparte, Tony mintiendo al comerciante de que era su hijo al que habían mandado a comprar su pequeño capricho. Esa noche Johnny cenó con ellos, nadie preguntó por un niño perdido con parecido a Johnny, y luego solamente el chico no se fue de su casa.

¿Cuándo creció tanto?

Una risa burlesca, digna de un chico criado por Tony, le sacó de sus recuerdos cariñosos.

— Son las seis de la mañana papá, por supuesto que pasa algo _malo_.

Ya, pero Steve no se refería a eso.

— Aun así, estas despierto y sentado aquí solo.

— Hoy tuve ganas de intentar ser un adulto responsable. — su hijo hincó el pecho con seguridad, él elevó una ceja

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con eso?

— Gracias al cielo aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad.

— Johnny… — intentó reprenderlo, pero la risa de su hijo le contagio un poco de su sana alegría. Pero veía claramente la tristeza en los ojos azules del menor, un miedo que no había notado nunca desde que el chico vivió con ellos.

Paso un brazo por su hombro, intentando darle animos. Debio resultar, porque Johnny sacó unas hojas del otro lado bajo el cojin, pasándoselas y con una sola mano logró tenerlas a la vista e identificarlas rápidamente. Dos hojas, amarillas y nuevas, con símbolos diferentes en la parte superior.

Símbolos de universidades.

Sintió el aliento atorársele en los pulmones, sin valor para leer sus diminutas letras y mejor esperando, con una mirada insistente, que su hijo le diera los resultados.

— Llegaron cartas de la universidad.

— ¿Y?

— Pues…— Johnny tomó aire suficiente, jugando con sus manos y sin mirarle a los ojos — MIT no puede soportar toda mi genialidad, pero Oxford parece tener la mente más abierta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es una buena noticia! — o lo que él creía, porque una de las opciones que escogió su niño le hubo aceptado. Pero por el rostro aún más triste del chico, le hizo notar que estaba equivocado. — ¿No lo es?

— Sí, lo es, pero aún no llega la carta de Empire State⁵.

Ah.

¡Ah!

Pese a que tenía cierto coraje contra MIT y su mala decisión de no aceptar a alguien tan inteligente como su hijo, o que Oxford sonara igual de pomposo como perspectiva, la universidad de Empire State era como el epitome del sueño perfecto para Johnny: en primera, por su programa completo y maravilloso –según su hijo– de ingeniería aeronáutica interespacial; en segunda, porque ahí estudio Tony, y pese a lo que la mayoría pensaba, Johnny con toda su actitud desobligada y agria contra la escuela, era igual de listo y admiraba mucho a Tony, hasta el punto de querer hacer todo lo que el hombre hizo.

Siempre se preocupó mucho porque su hijo mayor dejara de tener esa necesidad paterna tan corrosiva, pero tal parece que pese a sus mejores intentos de demostrarle a John que podía ser una persona increíble por sí mismo, justo ahora no sirvió de nada.

Hizo más presión con su brazo, atrapando el cuerpo mediano bajo suyo.

— Johnny, aún no empieza el verano, queda mucho tiempo para tener una respuesta de ellos.

— Claro.

El chico no lucía mucho más confiado, Steve rara vez lo veía con tan poca confianza.

— Sé que no es lo mismo, pero al menos ya tienes un lugar seguro en la universidad, eso es mucho que decir sobre ti. Tu padre y…— se trabó justo ahí, por de repente la palabra "nosotros" o su sinónimo le causaba un olor horrible en el centro de su pecho. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver a tomar su concentración en el problema de su hijo mayor — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de todas maneras.

Johnny pegó su cabeza contra su hombro, su cuerpo se acomodó de tal forma que ambos terminaron contra el sofá, Steve sintiendo el peso de su niño a su costado y su respiración apaciguada, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos cuya tela blanca de su camisa se ceñía sobre sus músculos. Pudo disfrutar un poco de aquella muestra de confianza que rara vez tenía por parte de sus hijos mayores desde que entraron a la _bendita_ pubertad. Además, no pasa mucho tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, pese a que lo intenta, su trabajo siempre ha sido un 24/7 de su tiempo.

" _Siempre debo tener yo la culpa, ¿verdad?"_

Las últimas palabras que escuchó de su marido ayer iniciaron un pinchazo en cada uno de sus órganos, pero las ignoró de inmediato intentando que no le arruinaran el momento actual. Pero no hubo necesidad, porque la vibración de su celular dentro de sus pantalones se hizo presente.

Johnny no mostró ganas de moverse, él no insistió, simplemente maniobró lo suficiente para sacar el aparatito que ofendía a la tecnología actual según su familia, reconociendo el remitente abrió rápidamente el mensaje que le llegó.

 _Mensaje Nuevo_

 _De: Clint B._

 _Texto: Encontramos nueva información de una de las primeras víctimas, va a interesarte. Ven ya._

 _Recibido 6:15 a.m._

Ah, pero era demasiado temprano. Y su madre aún no bajaba, seguramente estaba aseándose; Harley traería sus zapatos al revés y había que peinar a Mary, asegurarse que Peter no se quede dormido más de la cuenta, el desayuno, Johnny seguía desanimado, preparar sus almuerzos porque sus hijos eran tan mimados que no les gustaba nada del comedor del instituto y se arriesgaba a que se alimentaran de frituras o pasteles, llevarlos a la escuela…-

— Ve, yo me encargó de mis hermanos. — su hijo terminó con su capullo de abrazos, poniéndose de pie con las cartas en su mano y un rostro más relajado, pero no hiperactivo como siempre era.

Una pequeña crisis, esas que siempre lo embargaban cuando debía dejar su hogar contra sus deseos, le quiso obligar a enviar un mensaje a sus compañeros de trabajo para que se encargaran mientras él se aseguraba que por lo menos sus hijos no desayunaran únicamente azúcar saturada tras haber manipulado a la "abuela" con sus caras inocentes. Su madre ya ha caído varías veces, no podía arriesgarse.

Pero llevaba diez víctimas, tal vez otras en camino si no se ponía de pie y hacía su trabajo.

— Seguiremos hablando cuando regrese, ¿hecho? — se puso de pie tomando los hombros del menor, quien asintió únicamente mientras él empezaba a moverse en busca de su maletín. — Tu abuela se quedó ayer, tu papá…

— Papá tenía una reunión con la tía Pepper en Boston, lo sé. — le respuesta de su hijo le hizo detenerse de golpe, dividido entre sentirse ofendido o dolido porque él era el unido que no sabía dónde estaría su marido. No que controlara a Tony o lo que hacía, sino por saberlo seguro, si necesita ayuda poder asistirlo, apoyarle. ¡Maldita sea! Saber dónde estaba significaba que al menos aún conocía un poco de la persona con la fundó y comparte su hogar.

— Oh…— fue lo único que pudo decir para retomar su apariencia normal, no queriendo que los niños se dieran cuenta que la relación de sus padres se estaba yendo por el caño.

Aun así, su brillante futuro universitario debió notar algo en su rostro porque de pronto le miraba de una forma extraña, los ojos cristal de Johnny lucieron incomodos y frunció sus labios como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero luego el muchacho se retractó, agitando la cabeza en negación de sus propios pensamientos y terminando con una mueca confianzuda en su rostro.

— Tranquilo, la abuela y yo nos aseguraremos que tus engendros se comporten. O lo intentaremos al menos.

Definitivamente, su hijo estaba actuando muy raro.

.

.

.

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _Para: Amor._

 _Texto: ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Enviado 12:05 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _Para: Amor_

 _Texto: Tony, por favor, contesta._

 _Enviado 13:55 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _Para: Amor_

 _Texto: No quiero llamar a Pepper. Tony, sólo contesta._

 _Enviado 14:23 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _Para: Tony._

 _Texto: Ódiame, ignórame, ya no me importa Tony. Pero te agradecería por lo menos dar señales de humo para evitarme gastar energías en buscar un cadáver._

 _Enviado 15:06 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _De: Tony._

 _Texto: En conferencias. No puedo responder._

 _Recibido 15:20 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _Para: Tony._

 _Texto: ¿A qué hora llegas?_

 _Enviado 15:21 p.m._

 _Mensaje de Texto_

 _De: Tony_

 _Texto: Hasta mañana. Pregúntale a Pepper._

 _Enviado 15:21 p.m._

Steve apretó los labios, deseando poder estrellar el celular contra la ventana y de paso tirarse el también al suelo y hacer un berrinche. Pero Steve no hacía berrinches, ni rompía ventanas, y al menos debería estar agradecido porque definitivamente no debía mandar un escuadrón de Búsqueda y Rescate por su esposo.

Su paranoia y necesidad de saber que está bien, aun cuando este sumamente frustrado con su relación, venía de mucho tiempo atrás cuando aún la gente no entendía que secuestras al hijo de Howard Stark no les llenaría sus bolsillos de dinero. El ultimo secuestro fue cuando Tony cumplía veintiún años y era desheredado públicamente, siendo retenido por tres meses hasta que por milagro del destino y gracias a que se encontraba en zona conflictiva de guerra, pudo escapar y refugiarse hasta que logró encontrarlo.

Steve no se sintió nunca más aliviado que ese día, volviendo a tener su alma de nuevo en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a un malherido pero vivo Tony en sus brazos. Nadie pudo quitarle a su, en ese tiempo prometido, de los brazos, únicamente dejo que James Rodhes como mejor amigo de Tony, le abrazara y estuviera a su lado. Después de eso, tenían como regla estricta que toda la familia incluyendo sus hijos debían responder a las llamadas o mensajes.

Por eso se sintió aterrado y furioso cuando Tony no contestó sus mensajes durante horas. A veces era Pepper quien le contestaba en los días anteriores, pero ahora ni ella lo hizo y tampoco quería incomodarla.

Ahora se encontraba bastante estresado que no podía ni concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no le dieron ni cinco segundos libres antes de que el resto del equipo entrara a la sala de conferencias donde intentó esconderse.

La sala de conferencias era pequeña, cabía una mesa rectangular con doce sillas a su alrededor, un pizarrón al frente y un proyector holográfico última tecnología pegado al techo. Lo creó y donó Tony hace un año, como no.

Phil Coulson con su expresión aprensiva y traje oscuro estaba sentado a la cabeza, tres sillas después se encontraba Clint, Sam Wilson como detective especialista al que recurrió para los perfiles psicoanalíticos de sus posibles asesinos. Él a lado de Coulson y Bucky contra su hombro.

— Bien, tienen diez minutos. — el capitán de la Unidad Especial de Comando Mayor⁶, Phil Coulson, cruzado de brazos sobre su carpeta de papeles, prestó su total atención al frente.

El tiempo de Coulson era de oro, literalmente, por lo que él guardó su celular y le dio la señal a Clint de que podía comenzar.

El detective especial Barton, tecleó sobre el tablero sensitivo de la mesa y los datos de información aparecieron frente a ellos de modo que todos vieran lo mismo. Empezaron con una fotografía del cadáver de un chico delgado y magullado, marca de una bala en la frente.

— Esto tenemos: hace cinco semanas se respondió a una llamada de emergencia que anunciaba un cuerpo en Brooklyn Park, Homicidios arribó primero a la escena y concluyó que la víctima era inmigrante varón de diecisiete años, vivía en la calle, se mantenía de la venta de cocaína y algunos favores extra. Una semana después, otra víctima femenina de veintiséis años, única similitud eran sus condiciones de vida, pero ni siquiera frecuentaban la misma zona. De ese transcurso al día de ayer, tenemos diez _canguros_ asesinados en sus sitios laborales, con un solo dato interesante.

— Inmigrantes de diferentes países, diferentes edades, incluso distinto producto u horario. Descartando eso, su única semejanza es la venta de información en las redes del bajo mundo. Homicidios lo paso a nuestra jurisdicción en cuanto el número de víctimas aumento y en lo que se involucraban, como la venta de información a organizaciones de crimen grandes.

— ¿Alguna conocida? ¿HYDRA? — cuestionó Coulson lo más neutral posible, pero un leve destello de decepción se reflejó en sus ojos cuando Sam negó.

— La red alemana no tiene que ver aquí, sus víctimas o escenas siempre son con objetivos claros, estilistas y lo hacen con total cuidado que es difícil seguirles el paso una vez actuaron. Creo más bien, que aquí nos estamos enfrentando a una redada de mercenarios por sus formas tan escandalosas de terminar el trabajo, ni si quiera se molestan en ocultar los cuerpos.

Coulson asintió, permitiendo que la breve interrupción terminará y ahora fuera Bucky quien hablara, manipulando la información en el holograma de forma que las diez fotografías que aparecieron se rotaran de forma coordinada.

— También descubrimos algo interesante, resulta que lo único que les quitan son sus celulares porque entre sus pertenencias había cargadores o fundas. Pero no todos llevaban consigo uno, por lo que sospechamos que usaban los teléfonos públicos de sus respectivas "rutas laborales", así que planteamos un perímetro pequeño sobre las zonas y rastreamos las llamadas. Una de las líneas conectó; la última víctima, masculino de veintinueve años tenía un medio hermano Estadunidense por nacimiento trabajando para la agencia de seguridad SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff es la dueña y directora de sus empleados, dijo que nunca había sabido de su relación familiar. El medio hermano, Jordan Rally es guardia de seguridad en la compañía RENACIMIENTO, y comento que no había hablado con su hermano en mucho tiempo, por eso no contestó la llamada.

— Con la octava víctima fue la única de quien obtuvimos un nombre oficial, los demás tenían apodos. Maggie Keener, femenina de quince años, hubo varias llamadas a una joven, Thea Merlin; asistente de la compañía ARSENAL, casualmente prometida de Jordan Rally. La interrogamos, dijo que conocía a nuestra victima en pláticas de rehabilitación, pero que no tuvo contacto con ella en más de un año desde que Thea logró salir de las adicciones; días antes de la muerte, ella contestó su primera llamada de su parte y la citó en el callejón donde encontramos su cuerpo. Pero el hermano de Thea venía de visita, así que no pudo asistir al encuentro y esa noche mataron a Maggie.

El holograma se encogió lo suficiente para que la información pasara sobre la mesa, dando por terminado el resumen de su caso.

— Sin organizaciones de crimen entonces, ¿con qué tratamos aquí? ¿una purga al azar por parte de la mafia? — cuestionó de inmediato Coulson

— No es muy probable, dado que ninguno pertenecía a la misma familia de Al Capone⁷. — negó Bucky, con su siempre surtido de sarcasmo al final.

— Casos aislados entonces.

Fue el turno de Sam para negar.

— Diez víctimas en cinco semanas, no lo creo. Demasiado desordenado, mucho interés en hacerlo rápido y sin importarles que los descubriéramos.

— Porque creían que no los atraparemos. — comentó de inmediato, sin reconocer si estaba furioso por la actitud de Tony o porque la imagen de la octava víctima, tan joven y bonita, le hacía pensar en su hija — Creen que, las victimas al no tener ninguna conexión, nos llevan ventaja.

— Dime la buena noticia. — demandó su capitán, pero Steve sabía que lo que le diría no le agradaría. Lo soltó tan estoico como pudo.

— Lo más probable es que vayan por Stark Industries.

— Sigo esperando la buena noticia.

Steve también.

Abrió una nueva ventanilla del holograma, esta vez una foto de Natasha, de Jordan Rally rubio de ojos verdes, de Thea Merlin de cabello corto, y Howard Stark se hicieron presentes.

— SHIELD tiene cierto control dentro de todas las instalaciones de la compañía, asociadas o apadrinadas de Stark Industries. Thea Merlin es asistente general de ARSENAL, la empresa encargada de transportación de materiales bélicos, Jordan Rally es guardia de seguridad en RENACIMIENTO, empacadora de suministros para las fábricas de armas. Pero eso sólo son objetivos insignificantes, apuesto a que van por el premio más grande.

— ¿Con que fin? ¿Extorsión? ¿Armamento?

— Ambas, quien sabe. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin mucho que ofrecer más que sus instintos indicándole que ese era el camino correcto para atrapar a sus asesinos —; Pero es necesario poner a los Stark al tanto de esto.

Lamentablemente, Coulson aún con todo su autocontrol en sus emociones y acciones corporales, demostró que no estaba convencido de su sugerencia.

— Necesito más evidencia sólida que un par de llamadas y conjeturas para poder decirle al hombre más rico que Dios que una pandilla vendedora de drogas intenta ir por su poderío internacional. — su capitán se puso de pie con sus carpetas en la mano, apenas le iba a insistir que hiciera la advertencia, cuando Coulson le señaló con la pluma — Consíguela, y me plantaré frente a Howard Stark y su muralla de abogados yo mismo.

— Sí señor. — sabiendo que era lo único que obtendría, aceptó. Con un movimiento de cabeza el resto de su equipo entendió que debían trabajar en su nuevo propósito, pero cuando se iba a unir a ellos la voz de su superior le detuvo.

— Steve, ¿has pensado en decírselo a Tony?

Mentiría si no aceptará que aquello le sorprendió un poco, pues, aunque su capitán era el esposo de Pepper, el hombre sabía muy bien cómo mantener la división de su vida privada con la laboral mucho más que cualquier otro profesional. En sus reuniones familiares donde la pareja asistía, era tan sencillo bromear y emborracharse a lado de un Phil ebrio con sombreros graciosos, pero en la oficina y en cargos oficiales siempre era capitán Coulson sin duda alguna.

Pero Phil también era más unido a Tony que a él, por lo que entendió porque por ese único momento en su vida, el hombre se olvidó de su sagrada "división privada/laboral" al aparentar preocupación.

En un muy mal momento para él, había que recalcar.

— Él estará bien. — respondió con una seguridad que no sentía, pero esperaba que no se notará.

— Pero es su padre, y su hermano.

— Es complicado.

Hizo una mueca lo suficientemente sincera para tajar el tema, pues aunque Phil conociera la relación que Tony tenía con su familia, no era algo que les tocará discutir.

— Piénsalo. — dicho eso, el hombre salió primero que él a continuar con lo que sea que siempre lo mantuviese ocupado.

Steve sintió su celular vibrar

 _Mensaje de texto_

 _De: señorita Potts._

 _Texto: Estamos saliendo de Boston, pero debemos ir con otros nuevos patrocinadores al Norte de New York para checar una nueva zona de almacenes y necesito que Tony nos acompañe. Mañana volvemos._

 _No me concierne, pero me meteré de todos modos porque esta nube deprimente de su matrimonio ya nos afecta a todos. Usen el tiempo separados para aclarar sus ideas, esta tensión entre ustedes ya ha durado demasiado._

 _Recibido 15: 51 p.m._

Sí, bueno, le gustaría explicarle a Pepper que han estado separados por mes y medio, no había necesidad de poner kilómetros entre ambos físicamente cuando ya ni recuerda la última vez que besó a su esposo.

A quien, por cierto, en medio de un arrebato inmaduro le cambio su nombre de contacto. Un nombre de contacto que no ha cambiado en las últimas tres décadas desde que tiene celular propio.

Soportando la necesidad de azotar su cabeza contra la mesa, volvió a cambiar el nombre de usuario y salió a realizar su trabajo, porque si no, seguiría cometiendo cada tontería.

Su jornada de ese día terminó pasando las diez de la noche, teniendo que desearles a sus hijos dulces sueños por medio de una videollamada. Ya estaban acostumbrados, pero que Tony lo hiciera desde quien-sabe-que-Estado no, por lo que sus caritas se mostraban totalmente apagadas al no tener a ninguno de sus padres con ellos. Su madre, la querida abuela Sarah, intentó animarlos todo lo que pudo, pero hasta en sus hijos mayores se veía la negatividad de su falta.

— Hey, tengo una idea — obtuvo la atención de tres pares de ojos azules y unos castaños —, vean una película en mi habitación y cuando llegue, nos dormimos todos juntos.

— ¡Sí! — vociferaron mucho más alegres, Marý brincando a la espalda de Johny mientras quien hacía un gracioso bailecito con Harley, mientras Petes reía de la payasada.

Su cama era lo suficientemente grande para un escuadrón de policías enteros, dormir con sus hijos no sería ningún problema. Además, por verlos felices haría muchas cosas, como pasar la noche con patadas y cuerpos encima.

Ya era tarde, seguramente de los pocos que se encontraba en las oficinas del edificio, por lo que tomó sus cosas y subió al elevador recargado contra una esquina cercas de la entrada y los ojos cerrados. Por su posición, no se dio cuenta de quien se subió en el piso dos de Asuntos Internos.

— ¿Día cansado? — cuestionó una voz femenina, muy, _muy_ cercas de él.

Abrió sus ojos ante la sensación de sentirse acorralado, topándose y sorprendiéndose con la agente Carter a pocos centímetros de él. La chica era alta, posiblemente llegando a la altura de su nariz sin necesidad de tacones, por lo que su rostro prácticamente lo tenía pegado al suyo.

— Algo así, ¿cómo estuvo el tuyo? — preguntó por mera cortesía, y aunque seguramente debía moverse en busca de distancia, se sentía tan cansado y su cuerpo pesaba tanto, que no lo hizo.

Dejó que la flojera y el sueño le gobernara.

— Pues, apenas empieza a ser interesante. — el tono de Carter era bajo, como si intentara crear un ambiente secreto en ambos. Su ralentizado cerebro no funcionaba bien por el momento. — He terminado con las evaluaciones, sólo falta una que otra reunión con el Comisionado⁸ y me iré. La próxima semana.

— Bien por ti, dejaras de tener que beber el café de aquí. — intentó que eso fuera una broma, pero por el tono de su voz, sabía que más bien parecía sonámbulo hablando dormido.

Ella se rio bajito, con clase mientras llevaba uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

— Tal vez podamos tener otra cita, si no estás muy ocupado.

Ah, ¿eh?

Está bien, alto todo.

Su cerebro intentaba retener las palabras del agente del FBI, porque ella dijo "tener otra…"

— ¿Cita?

Ella volvió a reírse, mientras su cerebro lentamente comenzaba a reiniciarse porque definitivamente, esa nueva información no la tenía archivada. ¿Cuándo tuvo una cita con Sharon?

 _La cena._ Pensó de inmediato, _fui a cenar con ella._

Pero, ¡eso no fue una cita!

La rubia, tomando su silencio como una oportunidad y su pregunta con su tono adormilado como sugerente, se puso de puntitas para estar casi a la medida, con una de sus manos femeninas que lo hacían sentirse manoseado en ese momento, subiendo por su brazo hasta su cuello.

— O tal vez, podamos hacer algo mucho más interesante. — Carter no apartaba su mirada de él, tan intensa, que lo mantuvo bloqueado mientras ella quiso terminar la insignificante distancia entre sus bocas.

Oh, no.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Se enfrentó a las porristas de la preparatoria, y vaya que esas chicas eran insistentes en la primera etapa de hormonas alborotadas.

Su buena racha de lealtad y fidelidad no terminaría allí. Tony podía odiarlo, ignorarlo, tratarle horrible, lanzarle libros e incluso pedirle el divorcio –Dios no lo quiera –, pero definitivamente, no va a darle la razón y motivo de que le restriegue en la cara que le fue infiel. Menos con la persona que puso su matrimonio en discordia.

Antes de que Sharon siquiera rozara sus labios contra los suyos, tomó con su mano derecha la pequeña cintura y con la izquierda retiró el brazo que rodeaba su cuello, alejándola con cuidado, pero firmemente de él.

Ahora sí que el sueño se le había espantado, mientras la mujer le miraba confundida y dolida. Por una vez, le valió tremendo cacahuate si dañaba los sentimientos de una dama.

— Sharon, lo lamento. Si alguna de mis acciones o palabras te hizo creer que buscaba algo más que una amistad, no fue mi intención. La vez que te invité a cenar no quería una cita contigo, simplemente creí que por ser nueva en la ciudad querías tener un amigo cercas, en medio de tanto policía que detesta al FBI.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy casado con un hombre al que amo desde la primaria, Sharon, tenemos cuatro hijos. Mi primer y único amor es él, no me interesa tener nada con nadie más.

— ¿Eres gay?

En defensa de ella, la pregunta no sonó ofensiva, sino más bien como que el cerebro de la mujer fue lo único que registro de todo lo que le dijo. No le incomodaba ni sorprendida, muchos a lo largo de su vida han reaccionado así, aunque no sabía si por la parte "homo" o que se casó con su novio de secundaria.

— Bisexual, pero nunca lo comprobé realmente porque sólo he estado con Tony. — dijo sin culpa alguna, encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose porque carajos el elevador aún no se abría.

— Yo…— fiel a la palabra, ella se sonrojo y era el rostro mismo de la vergüenza mientras se alejaba lo más que el estrecho espacio le permitía — ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Steve, te juro que no…! ¡No sabía! Bueno sí, la asistente del Comisionado, Hill, me dijo algo parecido, pero como sé que no le agrado no le creí. Me dijeron lo mismo sobre el detective Barnes, pero como coquetea con otras chicas creí que era mentira lo de ambos. Pensé que era broma o algo así, yo…

— Oh, a Bucky y a Clint les gusta llamar la atención, coquetear es como su segunda naturaleza. Pero él está saliendo con un representante de la ONU rey de no-sé-dónde, así que ambos casos son verdad, en teoría.

La agente del FBI se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tal vez queriendo que se abriera un agujero en el elevador y desaparecer. Hablando del elevador, ¿por qué no se abría?

Hasta que bajó la mirada al control de botones, notó que de alguna manera Sharon debió apretar el botón de paro momentáneo. Con cuidado, fue hasta allí para desactivarlo mientras veía como la chica no cambiaba de posición.

— Me iré mañana — la escuchó decir —, el resto de los papeles pueden enviarse por correo. Me iré definitivamente mañana.

Las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron, dejándolo salir mientras dejaba a la rubia atrás.

Lástima, ella tenía un carácter firme y era simpática, le hubiese gustado ser amigos y sacar provecho de que era del FBI.

Pero desde ahora, no tendría más interacción con ningún federal.

— Que tengas un agradable vuelo. — Fue su despedida, dándole una última mirada a la figura femenina.

Llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y rápidamente fue abordado por cuatro cuerpos que lo aplastaron, Mary literalmente cruzaba su pequeño cuerpo por debajo de su cuello, asfixiándole.

Entonces, era cierto. Sharon realmente había coqueteado con él e intentó tener segundas intenciones, mientras que él no se daba cuenta. No es su culpa que el tema del "romance" sea su punto débil en lo que a la percepción e indirectas se refiera; literalmente, Tony tuvo que caerle encima desde un árbol muy alto –según el chico con grandes lentes, investigando por el bien de la ciencia – para tener la excusa perfecta de hablarle, pese a que iban al mismo colegio desde prescolar.

Entonces, sí. No era su culpa no haberse dado cuenta que la agente del FBI buscaba algo más de su parte.

Aunque Bucky se lo dijo.

Y Clint.

Sam.

María Hill cuando fue a llevarle unos papeles al Comisionado Fury.

Natasha cuando lo tiró sobre la lona dos días después de la cita y nuevamente cuando Clint la citó.

Coulson parecía mirarlo de vez en cuando con desaprobación, aunque creía en un principio que se debía ante lo lento que iba la investigación.

¿La mirada fría que le dedico Fury, también habrá sido por eso?

Tony.

Oh.

¡Oh, bendito Dios!

Durante toda la noche se preguntó, ahora con qué cara enfrentaría a Tony.

.

.

.

Sus hijos tenían un gusto por la comida bastante peculiar, un paladar exigente. No eran quisquillosos con los alimentos, ellos comían lo que sea que les pusieran en frente porque no tenían fondo para llenarse, pero tenían sus preferencias y les encantaba hacerse críticos gourmet o algo por el estilo.

Es de esa forma como siempre termina en restaurantes nuevos pidiendo comida para llevar, porque seguramente sus hijos ya han probado primero la comida de lugar como para decidir que pasarían pidiendo del mismo sitió durante una larga temporada.

Como ni Tony ni él estaban para cocinar, y seguramente su madre no tendría muchas ganas de preparar algo para todo el batallón que se proponían ser sus angelitos, por esa ocasión le tocaría llevar la cena a la casa de donde sus hijos pidiesen.

Fue así como terminó saliendo del trabajo mucho antes, con una gorra sobre la cabeza, lentes oscuros y una chaqueta azul que tomo a prisa del gimnasio del edificio, porque Peter le envió un mensaje del periódico con un anuncio bastante peculiar.

 _Mensaje de texto_

 _De: Peter-hijo_

 _Texto: ¡Pops, compra la cena de aquí! Yo quiero tres hamburguesas completas y una malteada de fresa, Johnny dos combos familiares con extra de papas fritas y refresco sin azúcar –algo sobre mantener su línea o no sé– y para Harley y Mary dos con queso y un helado. ¡Gracias!_

 _–imagen añadida –_

 ** _Sí te gustan las malteadas dulces y la música bajo la lluvia,_**

 ** _Si te gustan las hamburguesas grasientas y mirar las estrellas,_**

 ** _¡Ven y escapa con nosotros un rato!_**

 _Recibido 18:02 p.m._

Y como lo que sus hijos pedían eran órdenes para él, enamorado de sus retoños postizos y curioso por el nuevo sitio, del cual no se sabía el nombre porque Peter no tuvo la amabilidad de informarle, llegó al lugar que en un segundo mensaje de texto de su hijo le envió la dirección.

Paso por la entrada, abriendo la puerta que hizo sonar la curiosa campanita para anunciar su llegada. Cuando paso su vista superficialmente por el decorado, sintió de inmediato que estaba siendo transportado a un sitio familiar. Muy familiar.

Ya ha tenido que estar aquí, estaba muy seguro de ello. El piso monocromático a blanco y negro, el lugar tan angosto pero cálido, las paredes crema, la barra al fondo de aluminio, la iluminación amarilla, las mesas con la superficie roja al igual que las partes acolchonadas de las sillas y butacas pegadas a la pared le eran conocidas, tanto como…-

Tony.

No, él no era parte del decorado. O tal vez sí, porque justo ahora, creía que lo estaba viendo sentado al fondo del sitio y lo más alejado posible de las pocas mesas ocupadas; con su sudadera negra que hace mucho no lo ve usar, lentes de sol colgando sobre el cuello de su camiseta del concierto de Gun 'N Roses del 82, el cabello revoloteado y mirando con el ceño fruncido un punto no especifico del piso, mientras garabateaba sobre una servilleta lo que serían probablemente cálculos matemáticos para encontrar las respuestas a los secretos del universo.

Se sentía como de esas veces en las que crees que se está repitiendo la misma escena que ya ha pasado antes, y el diseño del restaurant en el que se encontraba apoyaba demasiado a la idea de que traspasó alguna barrera espacial y volvió a 1993 en Brooklyn a su primera cita.

Lo más probable es que pareciera tonto estar parado por varios minutos ahí, o a lo mejor solo fueron segundos, quien sabe, no prestó atención hasta que su _esposo_ elevó el rostro al sentirse observado y abrió completamente sus enormes ojos chocolate al mirarlo.

No supo que empezó a caminar bajo aquella mirada de venado, hasta que estuvo frente a la mesa redonda de su marido y esté abrió su boca para hablar.

— Qué haces…

—¿…aquí? Bien puedo preguntártelo. — intentó sonar enojado, confundido, dolido, queriendo descargar su frustración de las últimas veinticuatro horas y siete semanas contra el protagonista de su drama. Pero no pudo. Su voz salió apenas siendo un susurro, ni si quiera creyó que Tony e hubiese escuchado.

Es que lo extraño tanto. No lo sabía, definitivamente el día de ayer y hasta esa mañana no tuvo esa necesidad de saltarle encima, abrazarlo, besarlos, nunca soltarlo, que le carcomía ahora.

— Llegue apenas a la ciudad, tenía hambre… -

— Los chicos quieren la cena de aquí, así que…-

Ambos callaron cuando de su parloteo no se entendió nada, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que se encontraban nerviosos, dudosos de como interactuar el uno con el otro. Algo absurdo viniendo de una pareja que ha convivido por casi tres décadas.

Esa escena es sumamente patética.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Tony soltó de repente, y juzgando por su rostro, ni siquiera el mismo creyó que dijo eso. Pero estaba dicho, y aunque era muy fácil arrastrar la silla vacía y sentarse, no se movió ni una pulgada.

— No sé.

Era verdad, ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a Tony. Se ignoraban o se dañaban con palabras, con vociferaciones altas y miradas letales. Pero en esa ocasión no quería ese tipo de interacción, no cuando su corazón se sentía tan acelerado como cuando tenían quince y dieron su primer beso.

Vio al castaño encogerse en su asiento, dejando su cuerpo laxo cuando soltó un suspiro agotado. Ahora que lo veía bien, había ojeras enormes en el rostro canela, su perfecto estilo de barba se encontraba menos perfilado, las arruguitas en las esquinas de sus parpados eran más notorias, leve hinchases de sus ojos y la irritación demostraban que hubo llanto. Tony lucía agotado cuando volvió a subir su mirada, por primera vez sin ese enorme rencor reflejado en sus ojos opacos.

— Sin gritos está vez, lo prometo.

La música de fondo era agradable, o tal vez la iluminación que iba contra el clima húmedo de New York, pero sea cual sea la forma, tomó asiento frente a su marido sin siquiera pensarlo. Aunque siguieron callados, sin saber a dónde mirar mientras él jugueteaba con sus m anos y Tony con la pluma bailando entre sus dedos diestros.

— Peter vieron el anuncio del lugar en el periódico. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, recibiendo la atención de su acompañante.

Por primera vez, Tony no parecía a la defensiva, incluso intentó sonreír, aunque quedo en una mueca apenas divertida.

— Estoy seguro que esto me recuerda a una canción. — comentó su esposo, pero cuando escuchó el cambio de música al fondo, esta vez fue un noventa por ciento de su sonrisa — Ah, sí, estoy muy seguro.

 _If you like Pina Coladas, and gettin caught in the rain_

 _If you're no tinto yoga, if you have half a brain_

 _If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape_

 _I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape_.

Steve frunció el ceño, poniendo atención a lo que escuchaba. Ladeó el rostro rumbo a la barra, como si de esa forma su oído pudiera recibir la información de la canción más rápido, cosa hecha porque también reconoció la música e igualmente estuvo tentado a reír.

— Entendí la referencia. — comentó volviendo a mirar a Tony, quien negó con la cabeza claramente divertido con la situación. — ¿No se te hace familiar el sitio?

Cuando Tony iba a responder, una figura femenina fundada en un traje carmín con mandil blanco en su abdomen se paró a su lado.

— Buen día, señores, mi nombre es Darcy y tomaré su orden.

— ¡Darcy! — exclamaron juntos, Tony con aparente susto, él sorprendido y encantado al reconocer a quien fue su vecina y amiga cuando vivía en Brooklyn.

— ¿Pero qué coños haces aquí? — cuestionó el otro, con su tan característico gusto por las malas palabras que fue una reacción el mirarle con reproche.

Darcy, son su risa ronca y mirada siempre somnolienta, se acomodó de tal forma que palmeó los hombros de ambos con fuerza digna de un luchador. Claramente vio cómo su _esposo_ se encogió dolido ante el acto de cariño.

— El viejo Hank ya no quería seguir teniendo este lugar abandonado, pero no tenía efectivo para invertir, así que cuando mi novia me dejo tirada en Nuevo México en el nombre de la ciencia y sin idea de qué hacer con mi vida, dije "¡Hey, ¿por qué no?!". Tenía algo ahorrado y en tres meses ¡Bom! Henos aquí, a punto de caer en bancarrota. ¿No vieron el nombre del lugar?

Lo cierto es que no, tan confiado estaba en el paladar de sus hijos que ni presto interés. Por la cara de Tony, supuso que tampoco lo hizo. Darcy con su uña larga, señaló el bordado que se encontraba sobre uno de sus abultados pechos y bajo la plaquita de su nombre, se leía claramente con hilo amarillo chillón:

 _LooneyToon2.0_

Steve sonrió, tuvo que hacerlo. La abuela de Darcy tuvo una cafetería por muchos años en Brooklyn llamada así porque a su nieta le fascinaban las caricaturas, y pese a que el lugar tenía clientela habitual, poco a poco fue perdiendo categoría hasta el día del fallecimiento de dueña. De lo sabía, su vecina había heredado todo, pero como decidió viajar en una vagoneta con un grupo de hippies, paso a ser de un conocido de la familia llamado Hank. El hombre abrió varios restaurantes diferentes, pero no era un gran administrador como para que le fuera bien, eso ultimo ahora confirmado por lo dicho de su amiga.

"Looney Toon" fue una gran cafetería, y definitivamente su sucesora tenía el mismo estilo digno de los años ochenta, cuando el rock llamaba a toda la juventud y la rebeldía se expresaba en rojo y negro con muchos gritos. Era su lugar favorito antes de unirse al ejército y lo fue durante sus leves lapsos de vacaciones cuando volvía y Tony decidía cenar ahí como tradición al ser el lugar de todas sus reuniones.

Bien podía mirar a la barra e imaginar que todos sus amigos estaban ahí; Tony con enormes lentes de botella, él con su cuerpo escuálido, Bucky con barros en la cara, Thor con su acento noruego al que no se le entendía nada, Natasha con su cabello en picos, Clint con el cabello largo y un ojo morado por su última pelea callejera, Bruce escondido detrás de un libro lo doble de su cabeza.

Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos.

— Suena bien, eh, muy retro. — contestó cuando salió de sus recuerdos, tratando de sonar agradable pese a que la risa burlesca de Tony no le apoyara

— Anticuado. — confesó sin remordimientos el castaño, recibiendo una mirada tajante de su mesera y dueña

— Pensé en ponerle "Bambi", pero creí que tú me demandarías por robo de identidad.

El castaño, vengativo como era, se puso a brincar en su asiento mientras señalaba por el hueco detrás de la barra, donde había un hombre que se suponía era el cocinero y que más bien parecía un adolescente con su cabello largo y cara de querer estar en un mejor lugar.

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Mira Steve, es Martin McFly⁹! ¿Doné habrá estacionado el auto del Doc?

— Supongo que, en la otra calle, no ganará lo suficiente para el parquímetro. — tuvo que seguir con la broma, porque realmente estaba disfrutando del momento. Y el cocinero sí tenía cierto parecido.

Darcy rodó los ojos.

— Es lo único que pude contratar con el salario mínimo y propina. — sin perder su estilo, sacó una libretita y una pluma — Entonces, ¿van a pedir algo o tengo que pedirle a mi cocinero que los saque de aquí con su patineta voladora?

Steve le dio toda la lista de cosas que serían para llevar, y cuando la morena se le quedo mirando con asco ante todo lo que creyó que se comería, Tony se rio

— Eso no es para él, te lo aseguro. — claro, el hombre conocía el apetito voraz de sus propios mini monstruos — Agrega una hamburguesa con más piña que carne, esa es para Sarah. Otras tres con doble de todo, unas alitas y una hamburguesa sencilla. ¿Quieres algo para beber mientras esperamos?

La pregunta fue para él, pero estaba seguro que tenía cara de tonto en ese instante al recordar que Tony podía pedir exactamente la comida que a él le gustaba, hasta a su misma madre. Sólo asintió, sabiendo que si hablaba seguramente se echaría a llorar.

Una persona que no te ama, no se acordaría que eres más glotón que tus hijos y necesitas de tres hamburguesas y unas alitas para apaciguar la hambruna. O al menos esa fue su lógica para sentirse tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de que Tony hablará, Darcy, quien había estado escribiendo con rapidez sobre su libreta, levantó una mano y chasqueaba la lengua.

— No me digas: una malteada de fresa con hierbabuena para Ricky-Ricon y otra de choco-banana doble crema batida y cereza para el consumidor de esteroides aquí presente. — con un divertido movimiento de pluma, contoneó sus caderas mientras se retiraba divertida — Ustedes no han cambiado en nada muchachos.

Ella se fue, moviendo su trasero, así como su ondulado cabello castaño.

Cuando le dijo a Sharon que él era bisexual pese a que nunca tuvo novia, fue cierto, Darcy era la prueba de ello. Siempre fue guapa, por ella sabía que le gustaban las mujeres ya que constantemente le pareció atractiva y le atraía su actitud tan despreocupada. Tony, irónicamente, tiene las mismas características que le llamaron en Darcy, pero además de eso, tuvo esa chispa con él por la que cayó redondito a sus pies.

Agradecidamente cada quien siguió su camino, porque ahora pensar en ella de esa forma era como pensar en Natasha, quien era una hermana para él.

— Qué bueno que haya vuelto. — escuchó murmurar a su acompañante, quien, pese a que siempre gustó de compartir comentarios desbordantes de sarcasmo con la dueña del local, sabía que le dolió mucho cuando supieron que había escapado.

Steve, intentando alejarlo de un melancólico ambiente, dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente.

— ¿Crees que los chicos ya la conocieron? Si saben del lugar, obviamente, pero…

— Estas pensando que puede llamarle la atención al costal de hormonas alborotadas que es Johnny. — interrumpió de inmediato el castaño, quien al ver su cara de sorpresa y posible sonrojos, el otro rodó los ojos — Oh vamos, sé que si no hubiera caído del árbol ese día sobre ti hubieras salido huyendo con Darcy en la vagoneta oliendo a hierba mientras te consolabas conque ella era una versión mía en femenino. El complejo paterno que tiene Jo-jo sobre mi te sigue preocupando.

Y eso, era realmente una buena definición de lo que estaba pensando y le preocupaba. Al fin de cuentas su hijo ha demostrado en los últimos años que compartía sus gustos con él al escoger a sus parejas, pero Johnny no tenía muchos limites mientras cumplieran con sus perspectivas: que sus parejas tuvieran un toque distintivo de Tony.

Darcy cumplía con todo el complejo de Johnny, y aunque sabía que su amiga era una buena persona, también tenían la misma edad que era aproximadamente más de veinte años mayor que su hijo. Por supuesto que estaba un poco preocupado.

Pero no lo admitiría, nunca.

— No hubiera huido con ella. — dijo finalmente, intentando irse por la tangente para olvidar el otro tema.

— Aja. — su esposo lo miró con incredulidad, mientras él se sentía ofendido

— No me gusta fumar marihuana.

— Fumar no, pero aún recuerdo cuando comiste esos _brownies espaciales_ _¹⁰_ en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bruce...-

— Fue un accidente. — tajó de inmediato, pero escuchar la risa de Tony por primera vez en un largo tiempo, valió la pena para sentirse relajado y reír también por el recuerdo.

De un recuerdo se pasaron a otro, y a otro. En su mayoría Tony intentando avergonzarlo por todos sus actos sin reparo, algunas veces él logró regresarle el golpe

— Aun no entiendo, ¿qué hacías arriba de un árbol?

— Estaba comprobando las leyes de la gravedad.

— Y en vez de tirar una manzana, decidiste tirarte sobre mí.

— Escuché que le pediste al cielo que te dejará caer un regalito.

— O sencillamente eras lo bastante torpe como para resbalarte de la rama de un árbol.

— ¡Fue en el nombre de la ciencia!

No se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, y eso iba más allá del último mes y medio que llevaban discutiendo, poco más de dos años tal vez. Las cosas estaban bien por supuesto, pero su rutina consistía en despertar, trabajar, ocuparse del os niños y volver a dormir siendo que al día siguiente todo se repetía y repetía desde que las presiones de ser adultos y pilares de una familia cayeron sobre ellos.

No se quejaba de tener a sus hijos, eran lo más grandioso que le pudo haber pasado, pero entre su trabajo con volátiles horarios y sus pequeños, no recuerda la última vez que tuvo un momento a solas, de verdad a solas y fuera de la casa, con su esposo. Han estado llevando un hogar e intentando tener estabilidad para su familia, que dejaron de lado la base de todo, su relación.

Entre broma y broma, se preguntó si realmente aquello era el problema de todo ese embrollo; si las presiones y el estrés solamente se habían acumulado por un largo tiempo hasta que explotaron en su relación, siendo Tony el primero en reaccionar ante la burbuja monótona en la que estaban encerrados.

Tal parecía como si no hubieran estado los últimos tiempos saltando sobre la yugular del otro, porque ahí estaban, riendo a llorar mientras esperaban la montaña de comida, jugando, bromeando y mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que compartían una mesa en una cafetería de los años ochenta con dos batidos sobrepasando los límites de la azúcar en un humano.

Solo que Tony sin frenos y él con carne en los huesos.

Después de una broma que ya no recuerda cual, las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco dejándolos en un silencio armonioso y con las respiraciones agitadas. Él ya se terminó su malteada saturada de glucosa, su marido sorbía lo último en su vaso de vidrio.

El cabello castaño de Tony comenzaba a tener unas canas en sus ondulaciones laterales, las arrugas en sus ojos como evidencia de su felicidad ahora estaban más asentadas, su barba comenzaba a darle un toque más sabio que "cool" como fue el objetivo inicial en dejársela crecer, sus largas pestañas seguían haciendo de sus ojos unos coquetos, pero también adornaban la experiencia que había en sus iris chocolate.

Él igualmente se ha visto frente al espejo, sabía que la barba que le ha comenzado a crecer tenía ciertos tonos plateados, no muchos, pero los había; su nariz era más larga, en su frente había arrugas cuando utilizaba su expresión seria tras toda una vida de interrogar a las personas, todos los días despertaba con más flojera y ganas de hundirse bajo las sabanas. Santo cielo, que la rodilla derecha comenzaba a dolerle cada que se ponía de pie y toda su columna vertebral tronaba cuando se erguía tras recoger la pluma que se le cayó al suelo.

Estaban envejeciendo, y tras aceptar ese hecho, pensó que logró lo que tanto añoraba en el salón de tercer grado, sin prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas mientras veía únicamente al pequeño niño más bajito que él parado frente al pizarrón resolviendo problemas que ni en un millón de años entendería, su única meta en ese entonces, era esperar envejecer al lado del pequeño niño genio del grupo que siempre se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de hablar durante todo el receso.

No conoce a muchas personas que puedan decir lo mismo de sus matrimonios o perspectivas de vida.

Él podía. ¿Por qué carajos estaba arruinando lo que más anheló en la vida?

Su trabajo siempre ha sido una prioridad, a veces por encima de su propia familia, ya que de cumplir su labor podía salvar vidas y darle justicia a las víctimas que lamentablemente no pudo rescatar, tanto como soldado como policía, aceptó su deber y las consecuencias, Tony también. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuántas cosas no sacrificó Tony todo ese tiempo?

Su dinero y reputación cuando Howard lo desconoció frente al mundo entero. Su carrera en el MIT porque era pagar sus estudios o la factura de la casucha que compraron en un barrio desconocido de New York. Su tiempo, porque Steve fue quien llegó con Peter de bebé desde Afganistán y luego de alguna manera otros tres se sumaron a la ecuación, Tony cuidándolos en su mayoría porque el trabajo de Steve no tenía horario fijo.

¿Y él que hacía?

 _"Antes dejaba que se calmara, que viera lo ridículo de la situación y todo mejorara"._

Eso fue lo que le contestó a Bucky cuando su mejor amigo le preguntó sus formas de solucionar una pelea. Dios, no puede creer que en serio esa sea su forma de actuar, simplemente esperando a que el tiempo calmara las cosas, sin mover un dedo para arreglarlo. ¿Por qué? Él no es así, o era, nunca dejaba que sus problemas lo superaran, siempre pensando que todo lo enfrentaba con la cara en alto; entonces, ¿cómo es que permite ignorar el caos en sus vidas hasta que se "calme" la situación?

 _"¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Simplemente das la vuelta esperando a que te siga"._

Fue lo que dijo Tony, con ojos furiosos, desorbitantes, sin un signo de la vida feliz que se supone llevaban a son de popa. ¿Era eso? ¿Steve siempre dejaba que la culpa recayera en Anthony?

Por supuesto, que su marido no era exactamente una perita en dulce, tenía pésimos hábitos desde que lo conoció y un carácter tan volátil; a veces pasaba noches sin dormir y días sin probar nada más que rosquillas o frutillas secas de una bolsita, su sangre consistía en cincuenta por ciento glóbulos rojos y cincuenta por ciento cafeína, dejaba la ropa sucia tirada por toda la habitación o el desarmador dentro del contenedor de mayonesa, experimentos raros, hacía berrinches cuando no obtenía lo que quería, un ego que sobrepasaba su estatura y una cantidad exasperante de comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos que lo volvían impertinente y hasta imprudente. Lo peor de todo es cuando Tony callaba las cosas, porque no sabía el motivo principal del por qué la actitud de éste y se volvía complicado al relacionarse.

" _Siempre debo ser yo el del problema, ¿verdad?"_

Eso dijo su marido, con un gesto agotado, más que triste, decepcionado. ¿De su matrimonio? ¿Su estilo de vida al que fue empujado a llevar? ¿Tony podía estar decepcionado de él?

Pero Steve no hacía nada. Literalmente, ni bueno ni malo, no lo hacía. Sí las cosas iban de maravilla, las disfrutaba. Sí las cosas iban mal, sólo esperaba como si no supiera que era su deber intentar remediar las cosas desde un principio; oh, sí, él intentó hablar con Tony varias veces esos últimos días, ¿pero y las semanas iniciales al problema? Hace siete semanas que las cosas andan mal, pero él apenas lleva quince días intentando remediar las cosas y solamente porque la situación lo hubo sobrepasado en límite de tolerancia.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan… _cómodo, conformista_? Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas siempre las solucionara su esposo. Su esposo el genio. Su esposo, que amaba, que siempre ha tenido una autoestima herida por culpa de la familia tan amarga en el que sólo lo menospreciaba. Una pequeña parte del castaño, pese a que ya era un adulto, seguía estando oscurecida ante la idea de no ser lo "suficientemente bueno" para cualquier cosa y que le exigía a demostrar lo contrario con creces.

Su marido se esforzaba, él no, y he ahí el problema. ¿Cuándo dejó de esforzarse?

¿Hace cuánto que no tiene tiempo para Tony? Dormían bajo el mismo techo, pero había un montículo de responsabilidades que les ocasionaba una brecha.

¿Cuándo fue que le pidió una cita a Tony? Sí bien el hombre pudo haberle preguntado, su respuesta hubiera sido una rotunda negativa debido a su trabajo.

¿Cuándo dejo de informarle de su día? Él escuchaba todo lo que Tony podía decirle, pero no le narraba nunca lo alocado de sus casos o sus aburridos días que sólo se la pasaba leyendo y escribiendo informes.

 _¿Cuándo deje de querer más?_ Pensó con amargura.

Tony no se merecía aquella vida tan caótica, tan ultimadamente solitaria. Él le prometió, debajo de un árbol con una rama rota y luego frente a un altar con un juez presente, que lo llenaría de dicha, que lo protegería a costa de su vida y que nunca habría nada más sincero que su amor y honestidad para con él.

No lo ha cumplido, al final. Y ciertamente, no le sorprendía ahora en nada que Tony cambiase su actitud con él, porque seguramente el castaño solo terminó por explotar ante una estresada monotonía que se volvía asfixiante.

Pero, aún había tiempo de remediar las cosas. Aún tenía que haberlo, porque se negaba rotundamente a que su matrimonio acabara de esa forma o de alguna otra.

Ahí estaban, solos, riendo y recordando cuando los tiempos eran fáciles y amar era la prioridad. Podían volver a tener eso, lo sabía y sentía su determinación crecer como antes; como aquel joven con cuerpo de fideo que fue él, espiando a su "amor platónico" detrás de un casillero oxidado mientras buscaba el momento corrector para pedirle una "cita".

Bien, sí ese chiquillo asmático pudo hacerlo, ahora siendo un hombre debía tener la voluntad de nuevo para enfrentarse a la situación.

Esforzarse.

Y que Dios lo ampare, que no se esté equivocando con esto.

— Tony.

— ¿Qué?

— Sharon intentó besarme.

Está bien, posiblemente aquello no fue su mejor plan. Para ser sinceros, no supo cómo fue que esa confesión salió como si solo le estuviese comentando el clima.

Tony dejó de sorber su bebida, sus ojos puestos en él dejando ver su gran circunferencia simétrica, los labios levemente separados por donde había estado el popote anteriormente. Al principio esa fue únicamente su postura sin parecer nada más que perplejo, hasta que arrastró la silla hacia atrás con fuerza y quiso ponerse de pie.

Steve entró en pánico, sentía como la malteada que bebió fue una tonelada completa cayendo por su esófago y posiblemente con ganas de vomitar su ultimo alimento solido desde la mañana. Palideció, de eso estaba seguro porque sus extremidades las sintió tan frías que deseó tener ropa abrigadora sobre él. Pero sus brazos se estiraron tan largos como eran y por encima de la mesa, alcanzando las manos de Tony, percibiendo su temblor.

Su movimiento y la fuerza con la que su marido se iba a parar ocasionó un fuerte golpe contra el mobiliario debido a la intrepidez del acto, poniendo tanta fuerza como era posible en mantenerlos a los dos en sus asientos.

— ¡No, No! Tony, por favor escúchame. Escúchame, ¿sí? Fue ayer en la noche, estaba tan cansado que me estaba quedando dormido de pie, apenas me di cuenta cuando ella subió al ascensor y lo puso en "paro temporal". Empezó hablar, no recuerdo si quiera lo que dijo, pero todo fue tan rápido, me tenía acorralado, intentó cortar distancias, pero…, pero la quite, ¿entiendes? Yo nos separé antes de que ocurriera algo y le dije que estábamos casados, teníamos cuatro hijos, me la he pasado enamorado de ti desde los siete años y no pensaba en nadie de esa forma que no fueras tú. Ella se fue, regresó al FBI y yo no pienso volver a intentar ser amable con ninguna Federal porque sólo nos dejan caer la burocracia, el engaño, los problemas y Bucky dijo que lo hizo responder cuestionarios respecto a áreas que no tenemos y…

— Steve, para. Para. Yo soy el que se va por las ramas cuando habla, ¿recuerdas? Así funciona esto, yo parloteo y tú eres el autocorrector andante.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, él aún con mucho de lo que quería decir y Tony refunfuñando para sí mismo con el rostro agachado. Sus manos grandes aún cerraban con presión leve las muñecas del inventor, aunque las manos de este seguían temblando y él quería hacerlas capullo debajo de las suyas, protegerlas. No lo hizo, no sabía cómo Tony podía reaccionar ante ello y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era molestarlo más.

La falta de respuesta seguía, Steve esperaba que Tony le gritara como siempre lo hacía, que le amenazara con demandarlo, con el divorcio, quitarle a los niños, aunque nada de eso fuera en serio. O esperaba que no.

Se golpeaba mentalmente por haber dicho aquello. Se recriminaba porque por fin había logrado convivir en paz, un par de risas y una buena malteada, hasta que él vino y lo tuvo que arruinar sólo por su vena honesta que de nada le servía en ese momento. No se pasó toda la noche en vela intentando encontrar la mejor forma o momento para ello, como para sólo decirlo por decir.

— Tony, háblame. Te lo suplico, háblame. — no mentía, realmente está suplicando.

Hubiera suplicado un poco más, porque aquello fue lo suficiente para que el castaño levantara sus ojos y los posara en él. Ojos llorosos, totalmente humedecidos y enrojecidos, el labio inferior temblando, el rostro ejemplar de la derrota. Tony intentaba sonreír, ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban en acompañar a las próximas lágrimas avecinadas, pero las comisuras de su boca no duraban lo suficiente para sus intenciones, tambaleantes y decaídas.

Steve necesitaba el berrinche de Tony, su ensordecedor caos, su recriminación y su odio. No aquella mirada malograda, resignada y tan desolada, pero que aun así intentaba traer más brillo al mundo con unos temblores designados a ser sonrisas.

— Está bien Steve, lo entiendo. De verdad que sí — murmuró Tony con la voz apenas controlada sin mucho éxito —, de verdad que sí. Sabía que esto pasaría, está bien y no es tu culpa.

Ah, Steve podía sentir el alivio venir.

— Tony…-

— Lo sé, no hace falta que digas más. Si quieres ir tras ella ahora no hay problema. De hecho, debiste de haberlo hecho mucho antes o pensará otras cosas.

Ah, el alivio se fue por el caño.

— ¡No! ¡Tony, cómo puedes…! — respiró, hondo y profundo intentando encontrar serenidad que no logró — No iré tras ella, no me iré a ningún lado. Tony, yo te amo. No pienso dejarte ni…-

La risita torturada, la que gritaba al mundo que la persona estaba siendo destrozada por dentro, salió de los labios de Tony, seguida de un sollozo que rápidamente se camuflajea en más risas amargas. Pequeñas, apenas audaces, mientras las muñecas debajo de su agarre se contraían.

— ¿Amarme? En serio Steve, intenta algo mejor. — Tony negó con la cabeza ante un pensamiento que no anunció, miles de ellos que él desconocía y que hicieron que los ojos chocolates se opacaran en una oscuridad taciturna — ¿Cómo puedes amarme aún? Por favor, he sido una pesadilla las últimas semanas que hasta yo mismo estaría agradecido por dejarme atrás e ir por una linda chica. No, tu mereces más que esto, más de lo poco que pude darte y que terminé destruyendo. No soy bueno esto, lo intenté, te juro que sí, pero al final, no puedo seguir reteniéndote más.

— ¿Retenerme? Tony, santo cielo, ¿pero de qué hablas?

— ¡A está vida, Steve! Conmigo, aquí atrapado. — Tony estaba al borde de la desesperación — Al principio pensé que era suficiente, que estábamos bien y que tener a los niños lo hacía todo mejor. Creí que todo estaba _bien._ Pero vamos, no lo era. No lo es. Tú tienes un increíble trabajo por el cual te has esforzado tanto, necesitas tu tiempo y nosotros sólo te hemos estado estorbando, yo no he dejado disfrutes un poco de los resultados de tu propio esfuerzo. Soy una molestia, siempre pidiéndote mucho, aunque estés cansado, soy muy celoso, hago dramas por todo, siempre exigiéndote cosas cuando hay otras prioridades. Eres un gran detective, ya deberías de haber tenido ese ascenso del que tanto hablabas, pero no te he permitido seguir y estos días seguro que ni te he dejado trabajar bien. ¡En el nombre de DUM-E! No planee esto, te prometo que estas semanas no las planea, pero no sé qué me ocurrió, a lo mejor la situación, a lo mejor los últimos años han sido todo un caos y ni siquiera puedo usar a la _agentilla esa_ porque llegó hace un mes y… ¡Oh, no! No la quise llamar así. Bueno sí, pero es la última vez que lo hago, de verdad y…-

Steve tenía una gran contraindicaría de sus emociones y sentimientos. Antes que nada, un profundo arrepentimiento y culpa al saber que realmente, tal vez la molestia de todo ese drama, era porque Tony creía que le estaba _estorbando_ junto a sus hijos para otros tipos de logros en su vida, cuando definitivamente el culpable era él por haberse confiado en que su familia estaba bien que decidió en algún momento de los últimos veinticuatro meses que enfocarse más en el trabajo no traería daño. No comprendió que aquello a Tony le haría creer otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, que estaba siendo indiferente, que no lo amaba o pareciendo estar buscando una _salida_.

Que sí, también estaba molesto porque por mucho tiempo su marido, otra vez, ha guardado tanto para sí mismo en vez de tener la confianza de compartírselo. La enorme debilidad de Tony era su temor al rechazo, y a Steve ciertamente le frustraba aquello porque pensaba que no era suficiente para Tony el cómo le demostraba que podía confiarle todo a él.

Divertido, porque por el mismo cielo, que Tony creía que escaparse con una Agente Federal era una buena idea, cuando a él en realidad les tenía cierta manía a los burócratas de DC con sus placas rectangulares y brillosas.

Enamorado y eternamente feliz, porque ahí estaba Tony, sin dejar de parlotear hasta el punto de comenzar a ponerse morado por la falta de aire entre tantas palabras que dejaba salir sin orden alguno. Ese hombre, con todo y sus defectos, con sus pequeños monstruos y enorme corazón, demostraba poder hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz. Y por favor, ¡aún recordaba lo de su ascenso! ¡Se lo comentó como una perspectiva hace tanto tiempo, que no creyó que Tony lo recordaría aún!

Pero necesitaba hacérselo ver a Tony.

Sin soltarle nunca de las muñecas, se puso de rodillas frente a él sin importarle en lo más mínimo quien los esté viendo.

— No, no, no. Tony, para. — detuvo el parloteo que de alguna forma mencionaba a Bruce en la conversación. Curioso era como el científico siempre terminaba metido entre ambos. — Lo siento, ¿sí? Todo esto que ha pasado, tú sintiéndome indiferente, enfocado en el trabajo, no ha sido con intenciones de dejarte, ni hoy, ni ayer, ni nunca. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, nuestra familia y nuestro hogar lo he tenido porque me lo has construido, nos has arreglado todos.

— Pero no hemos dejado de…

— ¿Pelear? Oh Tony…— se rio con ternura, aferrándose a las callosas manos que tenía entre las suyas y frotándolas con sus pulgares para darle calor. — Nos hemos pasado toda la vida peleando, pero está bien, siempre encuentras la forma de solucionarlo todo. Y lo siento, siempre te he dejado toda la responsabilidad de ello, cuando debí de hacer más.

— Haces mucho Steve.

— Nunca lo suficiente, nunca haré lo suficiente para hacerte feliz.

— Soy feliz contigo.

— ¿Ves? Siempre llevándome la contraria. — Tony le dedicó aquella cara de "no lo arruines" que le hizo reír más fuerte — Pero está bien, no podría amarte menos por ello. No podría dejar de amarte por nada, jamás.

Tony negó varias veces, refunfuñando para si mismo y no entendiéndole nada, pero Steve sabía que debía dejarlo procesar lo antes dicho, para que fuese la hora de que el castañito hablará de lo que sea que perturbara su mente.

Sintió un apretón contra sus manos, la forma tan cálida y pavorosa con la que las palmas canela se relajaban bajo sus caricias y comenzaba a regresar el gesto. Dos dedos índices recorriendo la circunferencia de sus muñecas, causándole chispas eléctricas que recordaba y se sentían satisfactorias, anhelantes.

— Tuve miedo — confesó, por fin — Una mañana antes de mi cumpleaños, solamente comencé a preguntarme si en verdad seguías enamorado de mí. Bajé a la cocina y ya estabas ahí, tendiéndome una taza de café y con el desayuno para todos listo, y me pregunté si lo que teníamos era suficiente, sí estabas bien con ello. Trate de ignorarlo, hasta que quise platicar contigo y entre al edificio de policías para invitarte a almorzar, entonces escuche a la recepcionista hablar de ti y la visitante de DC, lo bien que congeniaron desde el principio y del como lucían _perfectamente_ juntos.

Oh.

¡Oh!

Conque desde ahí.

Steve recuerda perfectamente lo taciturno e incómodo que lucía Tony hace siete semanas, como le rehuía la mirada y le respondía sus caricias con una simple sonrisa agotada. Luego la noche después de la cena con la Agente Carter, cuando apenas entrando a la casa -en la que afortunadamente sus hijos no se encontraban- Tony empezó a gritarle cosas que ya ni podía recitar igual.

Las escenas, las peleas, los gritos, el silencio desalentador, ahora todo comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza con absoluta claridad.

Comunicación.

Todo se hubiera solucionado, o más bien, nada se hubiese descompuesto tan dramáticamente desde un inicio de haber aplicado la, para nada sobrevalorada, comunicación con su pareja.

Y vaya que debían trabajar en ello. Puede que Tony tenga cuarenta años y aún siga sin poder hablarle directamente -aunque lo intento a la mañana siguiente de la dichosa "cena" -, pero a él también le hacía falta centrarse más en el tema. Dejar de creer que por que las cosas funcionaban, así debía dejar que corriera a su suerte sin mover un solo dedo.

Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Tony, hincando su rodilla derecha y aguantando su peso en la izquierda y cuidando su cabeza de golpearse contra la arista de la mesa, esperando que su mirada reflejara su absoluta devoción hacía su hombre.

— Primero, discúlpame por haber invitado cenar a Carter cuando las cosas estaban raras entre nosotros. Cuando te sentías así.

— Yo no te lo dije…

— Pero me di cuenta como lucias, incomodo y apagado, y no hice nada al respecto. — avergonzado, se encogió de hombros, pero con la valentía de no apartar sus ojos de la dulce mirada chocolate que le encantaba — Solamente me quede ahí, esperando a que… a que tu…

— ¿Viera lo ridículo de mi comportamiento y me acercará a ti? — Tony lo hizo sonar con reproche, algo vengativo e intentando hacerle sentir culpable. Lo logró, porque tuvo la necesidad de esconderse debajo de la mesa ante su propio absurdo y cuestionable comportamiento.

No lo hizo. Necesitaba ser el hombre valiente del que estaba seguro, Anthony seguía queriendo. Amando. A estas alturas, sí Tony decidía no patearlo ahí mismo, sinceramente lo consideraría como un punto bueno a su favor.

— Soy un idiota.

— Por primera vez, no voy a llevarte la contraria en eso.

— Estamos comenzando bien. — obtuvo un resoplido por parte de su esposo, lo cual consideraba un éxito secundario, pero volvió a retomar su seriedad — Segundo, perdóname por hacerte sentir que no me sentía feliz por nuestra vida juntos.

— No fue tu…

— Sí, fue mi culpa. Sé cómo eres Tony, se supone que yo sea quien te conozca mejor que nadie en el mundo, y sé que, pese a todos estos años, aún aparece cada cierto tiempo esa venita de inseguridad tan propia de ti, y es mi responsabilidad estar a tu lado para recordarte lo valioso que eres para todos quienes te amamos, tu familia. Pero sencillamente se me hizo fácil quedarme ahí parado a que recuperaras tu confianza por arte de magia o yo que sé, me conforme con esperar a que el tiempo lo hiciera, y eso está absolutamente mal.

— Como si fuera una carga más para ti. — Tony hizo un puchero, lo que le pareció absolutamente adorable, y llevó los acaramelados nudillos a sus labios para brindarles un beso de adoración.

— No lo eres, sino que eres mi esposo. Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde los quince años es que accedieras a tomar una malteada conmigo. Y siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Te amo.

Parece ser que fueron las palabras correctas, o tal vez los dos estaban tan agotados de llevar esa batalla solos. Pero fue lo suficiente para que Tony se inclinara completamente y lo tomara en un fuerte abrazo, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en la cubertura de su cuello.

Con el paso de los años el cuerpo de su esposo tomó una forma majestuosa, de esas que pocas personas pueden decir que aún conservaban. No era delgado, no estaba tan marcado como él mismo ni de longitudes largas, sino que tenía todo proporcionalmente adecuado; su piel suave, siempre lisa y blanda bajo sus manos, con el musculo suficiente para apretar en un momento descarrilado o rodear cuando la sensibilidad aumentaba, con cada una de sus curvas dándole una figura atractiva y desalmada, así como digna de ser retratada en pintura antigua.

O simplemente, se sentía correcto tener su peso sobre él, recordar cada una de sus líneas y gramos, cómodamente encajando con el propio sin esfuerzo.

Su aroma era algo que también añoraba, justo debajo de su nariz, sentía la excentricidad de su loción para afeitar, la rudeza del aceite para maquinas, el dulce que siempre desprendía de sus poros. Le recordaba a casa, a su mente llegaba una imagen de él y Tony enredados en el sofá más grande frente al televisor, Harley y Mary sepultados bajó un montón de cobijas, Peter acompañando a sus hermanitos sobre la alfombra y bajo los pies de Johnny, estirado cual largo era sobre el sillón pequeño mientras los niños repetían los diálogos de la película y se reían de sus propios chistes.

Ese era el aroma que siempre relacionaba con Tony, con la felicidad.

El cuerpo más pequeño se presionaba contra suyo, él logró mantener un buen equilibrio mientras apretujaba a su esposo, a su razón de seguir adelante cada día.

Pudo haber perdido su conocimiento sobre lo que Tony significaba para él, pero eso no volvería a pasar de nuevo. No dejaría que pasara otra vez.

Un click, un flash y un grito ahogado les hizo separarse, volviendo a la realidad donde Darcy a pocos metros de ellos, maniobraba asombrosamente dos bolsas enormes de comida y su celular en la mano. Con la cámara apuntando a ellos.

— No han cambiado nada, son tan jodidamente adorables. — la castaña parecía absolutamente emocionada, mordiéndose los labios y dando brinquitos emocionados.

— Darcy. — oh, como la había _extrañado._ Tiempo pasado, porque definitivamente ahorita volvía a experimentar esa necesidad infantil de taclear a la chica antes de evitar una situación vergonzosa.

Bueno, que antes podía hacerlo sin aplastarla -y él se rompiera algo-, ahora ya no. Pero la necesidad, la necesidad nacía en él…

— Lo que definitivamente no ha cambiado, es tu jodida necesidad de importunar. — gracias a Dios, tenía a Tony con él. El hombre se soltó irguiéndose en su silla, aunque la evidencia de su llanto seguía plasmada en sus mejillas, ni tristeza alguna habitaba en sus facciones ni oscuridad en sus ojos.

Ese era Tony, elevándose de un golpe más por parte del a vida. No podía sentirse más maravillado y enamorado que ahora.

— Di lo que quieras Bambi, pero esto va directamente a mi carpeta de chinos homosexuales.

— Oh, en el nombre de Copérnico, espero que el disco duro de tu computadora estalle.

— ¡Que grosero de tu parte! — el celular de Darcy hizo un sonidito, mirando su pantalla la chica olvido toda ofensa con una sonrisa malévola — Ya no importa, se lo he mandado todo a Natasha.

— ¿Cómo que a Nat? ¿Ella sabía que volviste?

— Es Nat. — la respuesta universal para todo. Él se tuvo que encoger de hombros, aceptándolo, mientras que Tony se ponía de pie y bufaba fingiendo molestia. Él copió su acción, aunque el tronar de su espalda lo sintió más que la punzada en la rótula de su rodilla.

Oh juventud, ha expirado por completo.

— No pienso preguntar que significa eso. — demando el castaño — Dime cuanto es.

— Ya está pagado.

Los dos voltearon a mirarse, extrañados, hasta que el mismo pensamiento paso por sus mentes y él sintió un sonrojo envolver su rostro, mientras que el otro daba una pataleta al piso.

" _…Puede estar perjudicando a sus hijos_ ". Oh, y él que tanto le había recalcado a Bucky que sus hijos no sabían nada del problema. Benditos niños, siempre ingeniándosela para sorprenderlo.

— Oh ustedes son…

— Brujas. — interrumpió el más pequeño — Ustedes y su necesidad de meter sus narices de Pinocho donde no las llaman. El aquelarre volvió a las andadas.

— Nos vamos. — Steve sin pensarlo, tomó de la mano a su esposo y comenzó a jalarlo, así como tomaba las bolsas de comida sin mirar a su amiga.

— Salúdenme a sus hijos de mi parte, a Johnny, sobre todo.

Oh bien, momento de huir. Ahora. Es un buen momento.

Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras daba largas zancadas a la salida, Tony vociferando que sus sonrojados oídos no lograban comprender.

— ¡Te atreviste a confabular con mis bebés!

— Adiós Darcy.

Dijo sobre su hombro, apenas percatándose que el restaurante estaba más lleno que cuando llego. Oh, todo ese drama frente a tanto desconocido, ¿por qué a él?

El viento de la calle, tan característico de la gran manzana, golpeó su rostro. Afuera comenzaba a hacer fresco, la época de lluvias de verano estaba en proceso y la humedad se sentía fría por el horario. Era refrescante ante el calor de su cara.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — giró para ver a su esposo, ahora con lentes oscuros puestos sobre sus ojos que seguramente estaban echando chispas — ¡Montaron este teatrito sólo por… por… contenido-cursi-gay! ¡Y metieron a mis retoños inocentes y vírgenes en esto!

Ja, nada de inocentes, Steve lo sabía. Esos rufianes no tocaban ni por asomo el periódico, tan dependientes de la tecnología, no comprende como desde un inicio no vio lo sospechoso que era su insistencia por venir a un nuevo restaurante.

Esperaba que se tratara por el amor que les tenía y no porque sus habilidades de investigación se estuviesen caducando igual que el cartílago de su rodilla.

Comenzó a caminar lento, Tony a su lado, aún sostenidos de la mano.

— ¿Crees que Johnny siga siendo…? Ya sabes. Eso.

Tony lo miró varios segundos, y aún tras los lentes oscuros, sabía que rodó los ojos con burla amarga.

— ¿Qué si tu hijo de dieciocho años ya tuvo sexo sobre la barra del restaurant con Darcy? No lo sé. Puede.

Oh, por qué… No, no. Ni dieciocho ni treinta, definitivamente no quería saber que alguno de sus hijos mantenía ese tipo de relaciones. Mucho menos si fue en un sitio el cual acaba de habituar.

— A la siguiente, pedimos la cena por teléfono. — declaró, recibiendo un ruidito poco serio como confirmación.

Posiblemente eran los más lentos sobre la acera, pero el momento era tan apaciguador después de todo aquel alboroto de sentimientos, que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Aunque también podía deberse a que las calles no estaban tan llenas porque la gente aún no salía de sus empleos o visitas. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir como apretaban más su mano diestra, ahí donde sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de su marido.

— Eh, entonces — Tony comenzó a hablar, jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta mostrando sus nervios y sin mirarlo — ¿Estamos bien?

— No lo sé, tu dime. — sus palabras fueron sagaces, sintiéndose atrevido nuevamente. Observaba únicamente a Tony, a su barba perfilada y a su rostro llamativo, sintiendo nacer un calorcito retorcido envolviendo su corazón llegando desde su vientre.

Elevó la mano de Tony a su rostro una vez más, sin apartar la conexión ocular que logró convocar, deposito un suave roce de sus labios sobre los nudillos, ahí donde se suponía iba la argolla de matrimonio, haciendo más presión sobre el dedo anular. Vio claramente la reacción del cuerpo de Tony, como tembló ante el acto y tensó sus hombros, mientras que un sonrojo disimulado cubría sus mejillas ahí donde los lentes no podían cubrir la evidencia.

Siendo que, de los dos, él era el más "vergonzoso" por así decirse, era poco creíble para los demás creer que Tony Stark podía sonrojarse cual colegiala de quince. Pero Steve sabía que era posible, oh, ha gozado de ser el único causante de muchos de aquellos momentos donde los pómulos acanelados se veían rosados. Por él, vaya.

Además, ¿cuánto ha pasado que no besa aquellos tentadores labios, manteniendo su volumen contra todo pronóstico de tiempo? Su boca se sintió sedienta, la necesidad de volver a saborear la humedad de aquella boca se incrementaba cada vez más.

Pero lamentablemente, Dios estando en su contra, no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a lo que su fantasía idealizaba.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Tony soltó su mano mientras se alejaba, sonriendo con nervios.

 _¡Oh, carajo!_

— Contesta.

— No, puede entrar a buzó.

Mentira, el celular no dejaba de sonar y él se volvía loco con cada nota de la melodía.

— No, no puedes ignorarlo. — ah, como es que Tony lo conocía tan bien. — Contesta.

Odiaba su celular. Odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba que Tony ya no tuviera la cara roja ni luciera tan ofendido como él, sino más bien divertido con la situación.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo derecho, sin molestarse si quiera en ver quien llamaba

— Rogers. — fue un saludo o un gruñido, no le importo. La voz de Barton se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _Amigo, lo siento, sé que querías la tarde libre, pero Natasha descubrió otra conexión entre las víctimas y Don Stark. Viene en camino, deberías venir también._

 _—_ Voy para allá, sigo cercas. Gracias Clint.

Colgó su celular sin esperar respuesta, elevando su rostro únicamente pensando en cómo es que ahora va a decirle a Tony que debe irse. Tan sólo hace cinco minutos atrás le prometió nunca dejarlo solo, y ahora se va, ¿se entiende su conflicto en todo esto?

Pero Tony como siempre, tan calmado con la situación.

— Ve — dijo con total paz y seguridad, que pudo enamorarse un poquito más de verle tan cooperativo — Ve, yo tengo que ir a otro lado antes de llegar a casa, pero no me tardaré.

— Intentaré estar lo más temprano que pueda. — no le podía prometer nada más que eso, pero esperaba que significara algo para su esposo.

Tony se acercó, tan pequeño como era, parándose de puntitas mientras una de sus manos le quitaba las bolsas de comida y con la otra se apoyaba en su hombro para alzarse y brindarle un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Lo sé. Anda.

Solamente observó aquella figura irse, perder del lado contrario de su camino con dos grandes bolsas de comida en una mano y con el celular en la otra. Steve tuvo una leve punzada de preocupación, pero no debía concentrarse en ello.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

Cuando pasó al lado de la zona de recepción, no pudo evitar lanzar aquella mirada que prometía mil años de sufrimiento a las oficiales detrás del mostrador. Ellas se encogieron levemente antes de que le regresaran la mirada confusa y defensiva, pero le valía un cacahuate su mala educación.

Subió al ascensor, dio un cabeceo de reconocimiento a las otras cinco personas que iban adentro, dos compañeras oficiales novatas tres detectives más, uno de ellos de su misma jurisdicción. Se puso de pie frente al grupo y esperó a que las puertas de la caja metálica se sellasen.

— Te digo, este caso me parece que será de esos tediosos, tan sólo conseguir cita con el jefe de la víctima fue una odisea. En Stark Industries todos llevan "una agenda ocupada", vaya gente. Puff.

Steve puso atención en ello, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a quienes hablaban. A su costado izquierdo, un hombre chaparro en chamarra de cuero negra prestaba atención a lo que el otro decía, un rubio alto ancho de hombros con una condición física cuestionable pese los grandes brazos que tiene, por el bulto de su estómago.

Gilmore Hodge, detective de homicidios. Estuvo con él en el examen de admisión, aunque por su carrera como militar ingresó y ascendió bastante rápido, Hodge por otro lado…, bueno, hacía lo mejor posible, al menos.

Y no, no se llevaban bien. Bucky estuvo a punto de golpearlo varias veces, Clint de encajarle dos plumas, Sam daba media vuelta apenas aparecía y… No, Hill definitivamente le dio un puñetazo cuando el brabucón de Hodge quiso coquetear con ella de la forma más vulgar posible. Hill daba miedo.

— Lo encontramos tirado en un parque, aún con la bata puesta, aunque creímos que era un vagabundo por como apestaba y su apariencia.

— ¿No vuelen así todos los cadáveres?

— Seh, pero el hombre definitivamente tuvo que haberse revolcado en la basura antes de morir o caer al drenaje, porque olía como un callejero. Hasta uno de los vagos del parque parecía reconocerlo, pero nah, yo digo que sólo estaba de chismoso.

Steve va a recordar este momento por varias razones, en primera, por la cara que seguramente va a poner Gilmore, en segunda, porque el mismo Gilmore comprobaba que el examen de admisión lo paso por puro acto de Dios.

— Hodge, buenas tardes.

— Rogers. — había veneno en su nombramiento, pero no le importó.

— Escucha, el departamento ahorita tiene un caso bastante conflictivo, se supone que Homicidios nos está echando una mano

— Claro, que serían de nosotros, los que hacemos el trabajo sucio por ustedes.

— Cierto, por lo tanto, he de decirte que este caso tuyo ahora es mío. Gracias. — de los brazos de Hodge tomó un folder amarillo, ante su cara desorbitada que valía la pena de ver. Luego se acercó a él, rompiendo toda brecha de espacio personal dejando obvio quien era el más alto de ambos, con su mirada que esperaba demostrase total asco. — Ah, y si vuelves a referirte así a una víctima, te reportaré. Ten un poco de compasión.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! — refunfuño humillado el chaparro, pero literalmente tembló cuando presionó más su ceño

— Lenguaje, Hodge, nuestras compañeras merecen respeto. — escuchó claramente el suspiro de una de ellas, y después la campanilla del elevador anunciar su parada.

Salió como si nada del elevador, encontrándose con el rostro de sus compañeros que se mostraban extrañados y algunos riendo. Los ignoró, siguiendo su camino hasta el fondo en su escritorio donde Clint lo esperaba.

— _Uuh_ , alguien viene sonriendo.

— Ha sido una agradable tarde. — dijo mientras tomaba asiento, Clint recargado contra su escritorio.

— Y yo aquí, sintiéndome mal por interrumpir tu descanso en _Looney Toon._

— ¿Tú también estas metido en esto? — cuestionó sorprendido, pues aunque ya se lo esperaba de Nat, que Clint estuviera metido en ello era una sorpresa. Y molesto, porque si Clint lo sabía, entonces todos sus amigos también.

Como los detestaba.

— Lo que sea por mis mejores amigas.

— Natasha es tu única mejor amiga, a Darcy la odias.

— Exacto. Pero me amenazaron si no las ayudaba. ¿Qué traes ahí?

— Otra posible víctima. — contestó mientras le tendía el folder y contentó por el cambio de tema — Escanea la información para añadirla a los archivos del caso.

Pero Clint no lo hizo de inmediato, sino que se quedó mirando las hojas informativas con un rostro crítico.

— Eh, de hecho, Steve, es de quien Natasha quería hablarte. Le informaron que esta persona llevaba dos días faltando al trabajo, algo muy extraño en él y por eso creyó que podía interesarnos.

Antes de añadir algo más, los otros tres alborotadores que tenía por amigos llegaban hasta él con mucho relajo y ruido, tanto así que hasta Clint lucía avergonzado de conocerlos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! Hermano, ya nos enteramos. — ese fue Bucky, palmeando su espalda con orgullo fraternal, realmente feliz

— ¡Que bárbaro, que bárbaro! — Scott Lang vociferaba usando una hoja de papel como megáfono. Del equipo de Inteligencia, y a quien conocieron después de que el hombre se peleara con Sam por una taza de café en la academia y se hicieron amigos inseparables desde entonces. — ¡Este hombre es nuestro héroe, señores!

— ¿De qué hablan? — demandó saber Clint, quien podía prestarle atención a las ridiculeces con piernas mientras escaneaba la información en la tableta inteligente.

Quien respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue Sam.

— Todo el mundo lo sabe. Steve, ¿le quitaste un caso a Gilmore Hodge de Homicidios?

Dos minutos. Al bendito edificio le costó dos minutos llevar el ultimo chisme. Observó claramente como los agiles dedos de Clint dejaron de moverse, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados y una floja sonrisa.

— Fue con motivos meramente laborales. — aclaró

— Supongo que amenazarlo con reportarlo también lo fue.

— ¡Wow, wow! Steve, nuestro caballero-don-modales-de-viejo-armadura azul, ¿robó un caso? — Clint también parecía satisfecho y luego le miro pervertido — ¿Qué tanto paso en ese restaurant? Llegaron al sexo de reconciliación, seguro.

— ¿Reconciliación? — preguntaron emocionados Sam y Scott a la vez, pero fue Bucky quien soltó una clara carcajada

— ¿El plan funcionó? Gracias al cielo, tenías una actitud de mierda.

— ¿Con esa boca saludas a mi madre?

— No, con esa boca da besos negros. — tuvo que hablar Scott, por su puesto, y luego parecer un genio descubriendo la cura de todos los males en el mundo — ¡Oye, vaya la coincidencia!

— Amigo, que asco. Y racista, me siento ofendido. — respondió Sam, medio en broma medio asqueado de verdad.

A todos los demás les costó entender porque Scott sonreía tan pecaminosamente en dirección a James, hasta que recordaron lo básico.

T'challa. Novio-no-Oficial de James. Afroamericano. Beso neg…

 _Guiu._

Llegando a la misma conclusión, un coro angustioso se escuchó en lo alto.

— ¡Oh, Lang! ¡Maldito enfermo! — Clint estaba riendo, mientras él trataba de recuperar la sanidad de su mente.

— Tengo la imagen en mi cabeza.

— Oye, no lo había pensado así…— Bucky parecía en verdad considerando algo, con una mano bajó su mentón y la otra moviéndola como si estuviese viendo las posibilidades calculadas. Eso era peor.

— Bucky, no. Ya es suficiente con la cara de babilónico de Steve y su nueva actitud de macho alfa.

— Lo estoy twiteando. — anunció Scott, con sus dedos agiles sobre su teléfono y la lengua salida por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Natasha no ha llegado? — cambio de tema, antes de que la situación se fuera realmente de control. Clint terminando de subir la información a la red, contestó

— Llamó justo antes de que te hablará a ti, seguramente no tarda.

— ¿Este es el caso? — Bucky señaló el folder, pero realmente Clint con un par de movimientos sobre la tableta y la información apareció de forma holográfica frente a los cinco. Amaba todas esas herramientas que su esposo creaba para ellos.

— Sí. Doctor Octavio Octopus, cuarenta años. — mientras la información corría, Clint señalaba los puntos importantes — Su único hijo era drogadicto y murió en un enfrentamiento de narcóticos hace tres años, su esposa muere hace ocho meses por esterocleidosis¹¹. Trabaja en Stark Industries en la rama científica, era consultor en biotecnología fisioterapéutica. Encontraron su cadáver hace tres noches durante la madrugada, detrás de la estatua de los Marines de Central Park.

— ¿Qué dice el forense?

— Una bala al cráneo veintidós centímetros en la frente, a un costado, sin muestra de violencia o que hayan arrastrado su cadáver hasta ahí.

— Significa que lo asesinaron en mera vía pública.

Nuevamente, una punzada más de que algo estaba pasando ahí que no veía claramente. Su instinto gritaba que estaba cercas de un detonador importante. Posiblemente lo mejor sea que le diga a Tony que esa noche llega definitivamente tarde.

— Nuestra nueva víctima pudo haberse encontrado por voluntad propia con el asesino del resto. Hay que averiguar con quien.

— Su hijo estaba metido profundamente en el tema de las drogas — añadió Sam —, deberías moverte por ahí también.

Steve asintió, sabiendo que aquello reduciría las posibilidades de la situación.

— Clint, reúne contactos del hijo, en especial sí Thea Merlin estaba involucrada, entonces quiero traerla aquí para interrogarla y ponerle una escolta. ¿Scott, tienes tiempo libre?

— ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños?

— Dame nombres, números telefónicos, direcciones de Octavio Octopus y resalta quienes tengan oportunidad de hacer una caminata nocturna. Sam, échale una mano con los perfiles psicológicos. Bucky, vienes conmigo a Stark Industries, interrogaremos a sus compañeros e investigaremos en que trabajaba recientemente.

— ¿Un proyecto de científica es lo que le interesa al asesino?

— Ya es un hecho que quien sea que haga esto, algo busca en esa compañía y Octopus sabía qué. ¿Tu hablas con Nat, Clint? Ya no tiene caso que venga.

— Ella no sólo quería decirte sobre la nueva víctima, también… — el exfracontirador se movió incomodo en su sitio, buscando una salida en el rostro de los demás que tampoco parecían entender su actitud. Barton soltó un suspiro largo antes de hablar — Strange regresó a la ciudad.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

¿Se supone que debe llegar hasta diez para que el instinto asesino salga de su cuerpo? No creía lograrlo. Escuchó a alguien detrás de él maldecir, pero no prestó atención, sino que estaba enfocado en no tomar su silla y estamparla contra la pared.

Ese nombre, era un maldito dolor de cabeza para él.

— Stephen Strange — repitió con un tono tranquilo, de esos que se usa antes de que una tormenta se desate. No fue una pregunta, pero Clint parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos o con su cabeza, que asintió frenéticamente

— Ese mero. Hace un mes que deambula por New York.

— ¿Cómo lo supo Nat?

Barton abrió la boca y luego la cerró, repitiendo el mismo acto una vez más mientras tragaba grueso y con pesar. Oh, la respuesta no iba a gustarle, entonces.

— Tony se lo dijo.

— Y Tony cómo lo sabía.

— Él le dijo a Strange que viniera.

Los huesos de sus manos sentían tronarse, su respiración se volvió casi imperceptible y de no ser porque estaba consciente de que estaba en su lugar de trabajo donde debía tener cierta compostura, ya estuviese despotricando contra el mundo.

Stephen Strange. El tipo que no entendía que Tony estaba _casado,_ con _él,_ y nadie más podía sumarse a la ecuación. Su esposo lo conoció en la universidad, él cuando volvió de su primera gira del ejército y casi mata al "es sólo un amigo" de puros golpes contra la pared cuando lo vio intentando convencer a Tony de irse con él. Su esposo, tan pequeño y delgadito en ese entonces, lucía verdaderamente incomodo ante la insistencia del más alto, y nadie incomodaba a Tony si él podía evitarlo.

Está bien, que en ese entonces pudo haberse metido en muchos problemas y también reaccionó un poco descontrolado, pero ahora el hombre volvía a la ciudad, a _su_ ciudad, y se reunía con _su_ esposo.

¿Por qué Tony había llamado al tipo que menos soportaba en todo el planeta?

— Oye, posiblemente sólo quería…, charlar con alguien. — las palabras de Clint no sonaron mucho mejor, y no sabía lo tieso que estaba hasta que Bucky palmeó su espalda.

— Steve, venga, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Pero no se movía de su sitio, no podía. No comprendía por que Tony tuvo que llamarlo al doctorcito aquel, en todo, caso, ¿por qué no a él? Sí, que hasta hace menos de una hora aún seguían en discordia, pero no por ello necesitaba llamar a Strange como si fuese urgencia nacional.

Será acaso, que Tony pensando que él se iría con Sharon Carter, había estado sopesando la posibilidad de irse también con Strange. Oh, sí así era, definitivamente va a amarrar a Tony contra la cama y recordarle que no podía irse de su lado. Jamás.

La mano de Bucky sobre su hombro hizo presión con fuerza, la única manera de llamar su atención y dejar de ver todo en rojo.

— Oye, las cosas ya están bien entre ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? No lo arruines. Habla con él.

Él no iba arruinar nada, sólo iba a dejar en claro las cosas allí. Pero su hermano tenía razón, tenían un caso como prioridad ahí.

— Vamos a trabajar.

O esa era la intención, hasta que la figura de Coulson, pese a de baja estatura imponía autoridad, se paró tercamente frente a él e impidiendo su camino.

— Rogers.

— Señor.

— Explícame, por favor, por qué el capitán Quill de Homicidios me informó que les quitaste un caso y amenazaste a uno de sus detectives.

Jonson chismoso.

Se paró lo más erguido posible, como cuando era soldado, y sin la menor pena como todo ser inocente que era.

— Pensé que teníamos un convenio, señor, en el que, si uno de sus casos o descubrimientos estaba relacionado con uno nuestro, entonces pasaba a nosotros por ser mayor prioridad. La parte de la amenaza, señor, no la comprendo, únicamente le pedí al detective Johnson un poco más de respeto al referirse a la víctima. Amablemente.

— Amablemente.

— Así es señor.

— Amablemente intimidante.

— No entiendo esa característica, señor.

En son de la verdad, Coulson parecía sinceramente en desacuerdo con su manera de responder, más que por haberse robado un caso de otro departamento. Ahora que lo pensaba, era ridículo que la agencia Federal quiera una relación más amena con la NYPD, si entre ellos mismos saltaban a la yugular del otro.

Esos burocráticos.

— Seh. Bien, detective Rogers, puede continuar.

Con luz verde de su capitán, iba a dar el primer paso, pero otra vez tuvo que quedarse en su sitio cuando la voz alterada de Scott lo detuvo.

— Eh, Steve.

— Lang.

— Las ultimas llamas de Octavio… Bueno, la víctima.

— ¿Aja? — elevó una de sus cejas, esperando que con ello se hiciera más notorio su necesidad de ir a golpear algo o atrapar al asesino de una buena vez.

— Hay dos números registrados en sus últimas cinco llamadas entre las dos y tres de la mañana. — Scott elevó sus ojos de su computadora portátil, con temor e incertidumbre en ellos — Stephen Strange y Anthony Stark.

Incluso Coulson detuvo su retirada, mirándolos a Lang como si acabase de decir algo impensable.

Ahí estaba, una vez más la punzada que gritaba por "peligro" en grandes letras de neón parpadeantes. Y ahora su esposo resultaba estar involucrado con él caso que le ha llevado al límite de su paciencia, de una forma que no encajaba en lo absoluto.

— Tony no contesta el celular. — dijo Bucky, apenas captando que su mejor amigo reaccionó primero que él en intentar llamar a su esposo.

"… _tengo que ir a otro lado antes de llegar a casa_ ", había dicho Tony.

Algo andaba mal ahí. No estaba viendo el panorama completo de las cosas. Hasta que una idea extraña se formó en su mente, y con ello, sacó su propio celular en busca de la única persona que podía aclarar las cosas.

Al segundo timbrazo, una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Pepper

— _Steve, estoy en una reunión y…-_

— Pepper, dime sí Tony ha estado hablando con Strange y con su padre.

 _— Steve, yo no puedo…-_

— Necesito saberlo, Pepper, es urgente. — odiaba involucrar a otros, pero ella era la única lo suficientemente cercana a la agenda de Tony como para darle una respuesta certera.

Escuchó a la mujer pedir disculpas, su silla moviéndose y los tacones de fondo sonar hasta que posiblemente salió de su reunión.

 _— Sí. Es complicado, pero Howard lo ha estado citando varias veces en el último mes en la Torre, con Stephen. No tengo idea del por…, espera, ¿por qué lo preguntas con urgencia?_

— Lo siento Pepper.

 _— ¡Steve, dime que…-!_

Ella iba a matarlo por dejarla con la palabra en la boca, con preocupación y seguramente por alterar sus delicados nervios, pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones cuando todo estaba resuelto en su mente. O al menos lo necesario para saber que su esposo estaba metido en problemas. Severos, severos problemas.

— Llama a Natasha.

— Buzón de voz. — Clint miraba con odio su celular, pero Steve sentía su cordura irse de viaje.

— ¡Encuéntrala! — demando con histeria, mientras tomaba su placa y arma del cajón de su escritorio y caminaba rumbo al ascensor, todos los demás pisándole los talones — Coulson, necesito un segundo equipo de respuesta que vaya a la Torre Stark.

— En camino.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Bucky, siempre a su lado, cubriéndole la espalda.

Como todos los demás, incluso Sam que se alejó de esa vida peleando en el frente, iba al lado de Scott mirando la computadora y ayudándole con los perfiles de las victimas lo más pronto posible.

Como los apreciaba. Sabía que no lo hacían como favor a él, sino porque Tony también era amigo suyo e incluso miembro de su tan escandalosa familia que formaban todos ellos, y querían tenerlo a salvo tanto como él.

— El asesino está en la Torre. — se escuchó un gemido de frustración por parte del resto

— ¿Ahí está Tony?

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Que ni se atreva a tocar a Tinkerbell!

— Tranquilo Steve, vamos por él. — Sam separó su mirada de la pantalla únicamente para darle ánimos, y luego volvió a su trabajo descartando nombres y fotografías con rapidez.

Llegaron a la bodega y tomaron dos autos. Su camioneta donde iba con Bucky tras el volante y la sirena encendida y la propia de Clint quien se subió a Sam y Scott con él.

De la Plaza de Policías a la Torre no había mucha diferencia, diez o quince minutos, pero el tráfico era horrible y no todos respetaban la orden de apartarse para darles paso. Él sentía que todo transcurría en largas horas.

Su celular sonó, esta vez verificando el número que pertenecía a Scott. Lo puso en altavoz cuando Bucky le hizo señales de que lo hiciera.

— Dinos, Scott

— _Steve, encontramos a Nat, también está en la Torre. Voy a enlazar la llamada a nuestra red compartida, pero, conserva la calma. Ella va a escucharnos, pero no podrá responder…_

 _»…Sí, yo los asesine._ _«_

Esa voz, él la conocía. No la ha escuchado en años, pero podía distinguirla por su tono cogitivo y chillón, siempre aparentando que no sonaba como ardilla.

Gregory Stark, el hermano mayor de Tony.

— Llama a Coulson, que envíe la unidad de respuesta completa. — le pidió a Bucky que lo hiciera, pues prefería estar concentrado en lo que lograba escuchar de aquella situación. — Apagaré la sirena.

» _Asesine a esos malditos drogadictos, buenos para nada. No me sirvieron, ninguno. Y luego Otto, también me decepcionó. «_

 _» ¿Para qué? « —_ Esa era la voz de Tony, confirmando sus temores de que se encontraba con el asesino — » _¿Qué hacía tan valioso a Otto para ti? «_

 _» Él trabajaba en una cura, para esta enfermedad de mierda. Pero no pudo, no la consiguió y quiso rendirse, el muy bastardo… Obadiha dijo que lo matara. «_

 _» ¡Yo no te dije…-! «_

 _» ¡Cállate! ¡Rata traidora, cobarde! «_

Tres disparos y el grito de quien fue Obadiha Stane se escuchó por toda la cabina, mientras el sentía su estómago revolverse ante la idea de que Tony saliera dañado.

— Bucky, tenemos que llegar ya.

— Ya estamos aquí. Todos estamos aquí.

Era cierto, la Torre podía verla al otro lado de la calle. Pero hasta que no tuviera a Tony en brazos, no se sentiría lo suficientemente cercas.

» _No hagas nada estúpido, Anthony. No quiero matarte antes que a papá. Un padre no debe ver morir a sus hijos._ _«_

 _» Oh, pero que comprensivo eres._ _«_

 _¡Cielos, amor! ¡Cállate!,_ era lo que quería gritar, aunque su esposo no lo escuchara. Provocar a un asesino, para el colmo su hermano psicópata, no era exactamente una buena idea.

 _» Yo sí. Tú eres el egoísta, el que se apartó de nosotros. Quien prefirió llamar a una puta como esta hermana, antes que a su propia sangre. «_

 _» Una persona comprensiva, no hubiera disparado a una mujer desarmada. «_

Compartió una mirada con James mientras este estacionaba la camioneta en la acera, pues ahora sabían que Natasha estaba herida. Dios, la situación no podía sentirse menos personal ahora.

 _» Alguien como la jefa de Seguridad pudo haberme matado sin la necesidad de un arma, lo sabemos. «_

 _» Aún puede hacerlo, sólo deja que tome un respiro. «_

 _» Sí… Dame cinco minutos. «_

— Las ambulancias están en camino, el escuadrón también. — informó Clint por el comunicador

— Que no lleguen con sirenas, hay que intentar tomarlo por sorpresa. — Steve tomó un par de auriculares inalámbricos, conectados a su celular para tener las manos libres mientras seguía escuchando

Veía a mucha gente fuera del edificio, hombres con uniforme de SHIELD manteniendo un perímetro evitando que la gente entre de nuevo a la Torre. Seguramente Natasha tuvo tiempo de hacer que su gente sacara a todos de las instalaciones.

La camioneta de Clint se estacionó detrás de ellos, mientras el exfrancotirador salía de ella y Sam se movía a la parte trasera.

— Detective Rogers — un hombre alto con el uniforme de SHIELD y rifle en mano, con lentes de sol cubriéndole se paró frente a él — Matt Murdock, sargento de SHIELD y segundo al mando.

— Sargento Murdock, informe de la situación.

— Detective, terminamos de sacar a los civiles de la Torre hace treinta minutos aproximadamente, pero perdí comunicación con la capitana Romanoff cuando ella entró por su cuenta en busca del señor Stark.

— ¿Howard no estaba en su oficina? ¿El pent house?

— ¡Steve! — Bucky le gritó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un pesado chaleco de protección, así como veía que Clint y el resto de la unidad de respuesta se preparaban también.

Volvió en dirección al sargento de SHIELD, permitiéndole contestar.

— No señor, por eso ella entró a buscarlos. Recibí ordenes de no seguirla hasta que llegase usted. Estamos a sus órdenes, detective.

Su segundo peor regalo imaginable, es que Natasha le regalase el mando de SHIELD en una situación que apuntaba a ser una crisis de rehenes. Con su esposo, nada menos. Seguramente era su venganza cuando él se olvidó de comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños y le dio una tarjeta.

Mientras hablaba con Murdock, Gregory soltó todo un parloteó sobre la importancia de la relación entre padres e hijos que esperaba y Sam ya estuviera pensando en el reporte que catalogaría a su cuñado como un asesino absoluto fingiendo demencia, hasta que sus últimas palabras fueron diferentes.

 _» No importa, puedo dártelos. Moriremos todos en esta habitación en menos de cinco minutos. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. «_

Oh, santo cielo. Santo cielo. Santo cielo. Santo cielo.

 _¡Un y mil infiernos!_

Aquello era peor de lo pensado. Había una…

— Una jodida bomba. — Clint rechinó los dientes a su lado, con el rostro lívido igual que el resto que escuchó aquello. — Aquí tenemos una puta bomba.

— El equipo de explosivos no llegará a tiempo.

— Entraremos a ciegas. — terminó de ponerse el chaleco, viendo duramente a todos para demostrar determinación de que verdaderamente entrará ahí por su esposo — Sargento Murdock, organice a cinco de los suyos para subir y el resto se queda aquí para seguir controlando la situación. Preparase para una contingencia explosiva. — el hombre asintió sin un solo atisbo de preocupación, girándose con su gente.

Llevó dos de sus dedos el auricular de su oído, presionando un botoncito que servía como transmisor de respuesta. Sí, el aparatito también se los había dado Tony.

— Nat, soy Steve, subiremos. Clint se encarga de Gregory, Bucky te sacará de ahí, pero necesito que me digas donde están tú y Tony.

No recibió una respuesta directa, sin embargo, su amiga era tremendamente astuta

» _Es una buena vista donde estas, Tony, mirarás por la ventana a New York antes de morir. «_

 _»Nat, no me estás ayudando. «_

 _»Me ayudo a mi misma, aquí tirada sobre un escritorio, tu padre en su silla. Pero que linda imagen para una película dramática. «_

 _»Oh por Stephen Hawkins, ya estas entrando en choque. «_

 _»Gracias al destino por estar desangrándome en la enfermería. «_

 _»Silencio, el sonido del reloj no debe obstaculizarse. Falta poco, muy poco. «_

— Lo tengo — anunció Scott acercándose a ellos con su computadora — La enfermería a la que se refiere Nat es la de primeros auxilios, el segundo piso de la torre. Corte sus sistemas de conducción energética, sí hay una explosión el fuego no se esparcirá por los conductos de aire tampoco.

— La va a haber. — de eso estaba seguro — Clint tu prioridad es Howard Stark, pero si puedes eliminar a Gregory, hazlo. Bucky, cubres a Nat. SHIELD nos respalda, cinco oficiales más que vayan a cubrir las salidas alternas, el resto se ocupa de la gente aquí afuera. Yo voy por Tony. ¡Muévanse!

Un grito de guerra fue su confirmación, estando al frente de sus hombres.

Debía llegar con Tony.

Debía ir por él.

No podía fallarle de nuevo.

.

.

.

Su espalda no dejaba de quejarse por cada centímetro de piel y musculo golpeado, pese a que el chaleco hizo un buen trabajo evitando que sus lesiones fueran peores, no amortiguo lo suficiente para que el golpe no le cobrara factura de su intrepidez tan poco locuaz.

Saltar por una ventana del segundo piso tras una explosión, usando el cuerpo para romper el cristal y luego para aterrizar sobre una camioneta blindada, no podía considerarse heroico. Intrépido y necesario sí, para evitar ser volado en pedacitos, pero no el acto más normal del mundo.

Solo quería que Tony estuviera a salvo, así que dijo "¡Vamos, por qué no!" y dejo usarse como colchón para su esposo.

Pero no fue suficiente. Nada de lo que había hecho lo fue, no llegó a tiempo.

Sí tan sólo hubiera terminado de armar todo el caso para evitar tanto desastre.

Es su culpa.

Una de las personas más importantes de su vida está pendiendo de un hilo, y él solamente está ahí sentado sin saber como poder ayudar. Amargamente y con sarcasmo pensó, que ya había hecho suficiente por nada.

Bueno, el caso lo tenía resuelto, más o menos.

Gregory Stark, su cuñado por encima de todos los males, era la mente maestra detrás de todo el lío con doce asesinatos confirmados, un herido crítico, una situación de rehenes, un atentado contra Stark Industries, el dueño y contra su hermano. Ya tenía al culpable, faltaba el por qué aunque podía imaginárselo, pero no podía preguntarle al maldito porque estaba muerto por la explosión con la que planeaba suicidarse y al mismo tiempo llevarse a sus objetivos con él.

Estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

Aún recuerda entrar a la oficina, aun siente la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre desde el momento que atravesó por la puerta. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, sabía que no podía detener la detonación, pero aun así…

Todo paso bastante rápido, en un borrón. Su memoria se encuentra confusa todavía, pese a que las escenas dramáticas siguen revoloteando en su cabeza.

Una patada fuertemente dada, movimientos fluidos y directos.

— ¡Policía de New York, baja el arma!

— ¡Steve! — gritó Tony en cuanto lo vio, agachado contra el suelo mientras una pistola en una mano temblorosa le apuntaba.

— ¡Tony! — respondió él, ignorando todo el protocolo y corriendo directo a su marido. Clint volteó el pesado escritorio metálico, Bucky uso su cuerpo para arrastrar a Natasha detrás de la nueva barrera, él debía ser igual de rápido en llegar a Tony.

— ¡No! ¡Todos moriremos! ¡Todos moriremos aquí!

No lo permitiría.

Sus ojos fijos en su esposo, los orbes chocolate de su marido directamente sobre él, apenas compartieron un suspiro cuando chocó contra el pequeño cuerpo, para después usar el mismo impulso para romper la ventana.

Un chasquido, el sonido de algo haciendo click, y luego un calor abrazador que sintió contra su espalda mientras pequeños cristales se unían a sus ropas y sus brazos intentaban cubrir el cuerpo más pequeño que se aferraba a él.

Hasta ahí llega su memoria. Suponiendo que su cerebro apenas fue capaz de capturar toda la escena, solo persiste en él la sensación de la caída y el vértigo cuando giró en el aire para recibir el golpe del aterrizaje, después de eso sólo un dolor irradiado por toda su anatomía y una tormentosa jaqueca que apenas menguaba después de horas.

También sangre. Mucha sangre empapando su piel, sus manos, su rostro.

No protegió a Tony.

No llegó a tiempo.

Y ahora estaba en un hospital en la sala de urgencias, esperando un veredicto que indiferentemente le era amargo con una espera tortuosa bastante quisquillosa picando a través de sus venas; el leve zumbido de un oídio y los movimientos borrosos bajo sus ojos, un aroma nauseabundo perteneciente a la enfermedad que impregnaba la desesperadamente blanca sala de espera.

De no ser por su entrenamiento y estilo de vida, seguramente el olor ya hubiera provocado en él grandes arcadas desde que pasó por esa puerta siguiendo una camilla que transportaba una sola voluntad de muchas partes distintas: que sobreviva.

Lleva sentado en la espantosa y maltrecha silla azul cuyo cojín en el asiento ha tenido demasiado uso, más tiempo del que gustaría, minutos o una hora no hacían diferencia en la debilidad de su cuerpo, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas y aún estaba reciente a que un medico inspeccionará los leves arañazos de su piel.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese día estaría muy bien grabado en su cabeza por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Steve? — alguien lo llamaba, pero su rostro seguía oculto entre sus manos. Después sintió una presión en su hombro más fuerte, y el llamado igual — ¡Steve, es Thor!

No quiso elevar su cabeza tan fuerte, pero el nombre de su amigo y medico era un bálsamo de esperanza para acabar con su desesperación. Sus ojos subieron rápido por el pasillo blanco, enfocándose únicamente en el rostro de su amigo que se mantenía estoico pero relajado.

Eso debía ser buena señal.

Se puso de pie al lado de Bruce, quien fue el que lo estaba llamando minutos antes. Dios unos pasos al frente, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que Thor no venía solo, sino con otros dos que no eran exactamente de su agrado, ni él de ellos, pero no era el momento. Aún así sintió su cuerpo tensarse por la presencia de aquel _cirujano._

Scott y Bucky se pusieron a su lado de inmediato, Sam estaba al lado de Clint y Bruce, sosteniéndolos de los hombros a cada uno.

De su boca quisieron salir muchas preguntas, palabras atiborradas, pero fue Bruce quien se adelanto ante los tres médicos.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó de inmediato el científico, mientras Thor remplazaba la mano de Sam sobre el hombro de Bruce

— Tranquilos, traemos buenas noticias. — el rubio gigante se hizo a un lado para dejar hablar a la doctora Christine Palmer, más pequeña y delgada de lo que recuerda.

Ella habló con temple profesional, aunque como detalle, sólo se dirigió a Bruce.

— La cirugía salió bien. La bala no toco ningún órgano de gravedad. Pero debido al golpe en la cabeza quiero dejarle en cuidados intensivos hasta que despierte, sólo unas horas.

— ¿Podemos…?

— No ahora, debe descansar. — Palmer acortó lo más amable posible y hasta regaló una sonrisa condescendiente, pero no era suficiente para ninguno de ellos.

Bueno, al menos podía estar un poco menos preocupado sabiendo que la cirugía fue bien. Sí las noticias se hubieran tornado de otro color, más oscuras y tristes, no sabía como hubiese podido recuperarse de la perdida.

Thor, notando la tensión fría, cortante y pesada entre todos ellos, tomo a Bruce de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo como muñeco. Por tantos años, lo bueno es que todos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus bruscos modos de dar consuelo, así que Bruce no se quejó, aunque los lentes se le estuvieran a punto de caer del pico de su nariz.

— ¡Hey! Amigos, la doctora Palmer sólo está siendo precavida, todo estará bien.

Un suspiro largo salió de Clint, recibiendo el abrazo de un contento Sam también, ocultando su rostro seguramente por un llanto que jurará y perjurará no dejo brotar. Steve no podía culparlo menos, sintió como su alma regresaba cada vez que las palabras de la doctora calmaban su mente.

Se giró hacía ella, sabiendo que ni Bruce ni Clint tenían las fuerzas o palabras correctas para describir la alegría de todos, debía ser él quien se mostrara agradecido. Aunque no se llevara bien con ella, se lo debía por haber salvado a una persona tan importante para todos ellos. Por no permitir que su error les costara algo más que una cuenta de hospital.

Quedo frente a Christine mientras el resto aún se apoyaba con abrazos y risas desahogadas, tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro cirujano.

— Gracias, doctora Palme. — ella asintió aceptando sus palabras, pero antes de que dijese algo más, aquel tuvo que hablar.

— Sabía que no podrías protegerlo. — la voz de Stephen Strange era, como siempre, fría y engrosada, su acento ingles tan marcado en sus palabras que se apreciaba sin falsa indiferencia su total desprecio y recriminación.

Steve apretó la mandíbula, no teniendo palabras o argumentos para contrarrestar con lo que decía.

— Strange, aquí no. — Palmer de inmediato se puso en medio de ambos, como si temiese que una pelea se desatará, en todo caso el podía poner de nuevo el rostro del británico contra la pared.

Pero no se movió ni un paso, más que el exhalar e inhalar aire a su pecho de nuevo, una manera para encontrar calma.

Sí, ya sabía que no pudo proteger al amor de su vida ni a su mejor amiga, pero el doctorcito no tenía por qué recordárselo. Pero debía aceptar el reproche, porque era cierto y lo sabía. La culpa quedaría en él por siempre.

Palmer pellizcó notablemente el brazo de Strange, quien elevando el mentó alzó en sus manos un sobre amarillo grande, tendiéndoselo.

— Los estudios de Gregory Stark, son las copias. Primero presentó meningitis hace ocho años, su médico no continuó con una evaluación de su estado, lo que supongo ocasionó Esclerosis lateral múltiple. No le quedaba más que semanas, por la infección su problema en articulaciones era bastante acelerada, pero aun así _Tony_ me llamó para echarle un vistazo.

Steve hizo lo que pudo, mientras agarraba el sobre con la mayor delicadeza posible, en ignorar como salió el nombre de su esposo en los labios del otro sujeto. Ignorando su montaña de celos ardiendo, sacó los estudios y se los paso a Sam y de paso a Bruce; él buscando que sean oficiales con los sellos correspondientes y los otros dos describiendo en voz baja lo que sea que descifraban de tan curiosos garabatos.

Bruce, ya sin el semblante angustiado en su rostro, sus ojos corrían por todos los estudios con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Hizo un ruidito, ese tan suyo siempre que entendía algo, y llamó su atención.

— Por eso buscaba al doctor Octopus, él trabajaba en una manera para controlar la enfermedad. Retenerla.

Oh, bien, tenía un motivo vinculante para terminar con el caso de Octavio Octopus, al menos. Antes de hablar, Strange se adelantó enfocándose únicamente en Bruce. Como si fuese zona neutral o algo así, su pobre e inocente amigo.

— No funcionaría — negó el británico —, el tratamiento era demasiado radical para un sistema nervioso tan dañado, incluso en la primera etapa. La doctora Palmer lo rechazo de inmediato y por eso me llamaron a mí. Pero tampoco lo acepte, además de que se usa cierta mezcla de metanfetamina y opiáceos muy rara.

Ilegal también.

El panorama se estaba formando por completo en su mente; Gregory por eso usaba a los _canguros_ de diferentes carteles, una forma de sacar mercancía simultáneamente y sin dejar rastros de su presencia o negocios directos con el narcotráfico; Octopus debía ser quien se veía con ellos, ubicándolos a través de quienes trabajaban en Stark Industries para crear confusión, y algo debió salir mal para que la amiga de Thea Merlín la buscara, una falta de pago o algo por el estilo. Obadiha seguramente, no queriendo perder a su futura marioneta para manipular el poderío de armas más grande del mundo, debió de haber dado la idea al principio.

Faltaba armar la evidencia, pero el caso en sí ya estaba resuelto en su cabeza, lo que era importante. Tarde, de todas formas, porque le hubiera gustado tener a los tres malditos tras las rejas, pudriéndose ahí.

Metió los estudios y se los tendió a Bucky, mientras se giraba a Strange con un rostro impasible.

— Necesitaremos que haga una declaración oficial.

— No creo que sea necesario. — contestó entre diente el doctor, y abrió sus labios como si se le hubiese ocurrido decir algo más mordaz, antes de que una voz ajena lo interrumpiera.

Sus propios ojos brillaron al distinguir tan hermosa silueta acercándose a ellos.

— Sí te lo están pidiendo bonito, por qué no. — Tony quedo a su lado derecho, regalándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, con su brazo izquierdo colgando de un cabestrillo y una mirada divertida cuando se giró para mirar a Strange, quien relajó sus facciones también.

— Claro. — contestó con tranquilidad en dirección a Tony, cuando volvió a él seguía con sus fríos ojos. —Pero que sea pronto, volveré a Inglaterra.

— ¿No esperas a que Natasha despierte? — Tony parecía confuso, confundiéndolos a ellos dos igual por el pequeño mohín en sus labios — No es que desconfié de ustedes, Thorsito, Palmer, pero…

Thor y Palmer rieron con su comentario, levantando los hombros resignados e incluso ella le dio un breve abrazo sin lastimar su extremidad enyesada.

Sí, quien puede negar que el mejor neurocirujano con estudios en trauma y cardio era mejor para atender a una convaleciente Natasha que destruiría la tierra si no podía volver a caminar solamente porque su doctor se marchaba para el buen gusto de Steve. Pero él quería mucho a su mejor amiga, lo que sea por verla sana y salva y sin amenazas contra el mundo.

— Es bueno verte como siempre, amigo Anthony.

— Yo no estoy tan contenta, pero de todas formas es un alivio saber que puedes saltar por la ventana del segundo piso y sobrevivir.

— Christine, querida, peores cosas me viste hacer en la universidad.

— Y Pepper también — la mirada en ella se volvió maliciosa —, ¿ella sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir?

— Dime el precio de tu silencio, Palmer. — refunfuñó su esposo, pero la doctora simplemente se giró y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, jalando a Strange del brazo — ¡Palmer! ¡No seas así, arpía! ¡No, no, cuelga ese celular!

— Te veo luego, Tony. — Steve quiso gruñir ante ello y asegurarle que definitivamente no pasaría, pero debió quedarse callado porque en primera, se encontraba en un hospital y ya su mejor amiga estaba fuera de peligro; en segundo no se le ocurría nada, pero supuso que a Tony no le gustaría una escena más, no después de que por su culpa haya volado a través de una ventana.

— Yo también debo irme — comenzó a hablar Thor, con su siempre sonrisa en el rostro, aunque lucía agotado. —, cuidaré de Nat mientras estoy aquí y luego pasaré a ver como están las cosas en el fin de semana.

— Gracias por todo Thor. — le dio un gran abrazo, pues estaba tan agradecido que gracias a su amigo hayan recibido tan rápido y bien a Nat. De hecho, su amigo estaba más relacionado en el área de pediatría, pero fue quien convenció a Palmer de atender primeramente a Romanoff.

Palmer lo odia a él tras haber casi dejado grabado el rostro de Strange contra un muro, y a Clint y Bucky por no haber hecho nada mientras eso pasaba -en defensa de sus amigos, se encontraban cuando llegaron la policía del campus ya estaba ahí-, no iba a correr el riesgo de que Nat no recibiera las mejores atenciones por su mera relación con ella.

— Romanoff es mi amiga, Steve. Y también tú Tony, haría lo que fuera por ustedes. — el rubio paso de sus brazos a los de Tony, con quien intentó tener más cuidado y parecía un torpe oso gigante. Era adorable.

— Gracias grandote, que bueno que te tenemos.

— Nos vemos luego, amigos míos. — Thor paso con los demás, una ronda de abrazos largos pero al fin pudo seguir su trabajo.

— Iré a casa por ropa — dijo Bruce, quien lucía mucho menos tenso pero muy agotado —, una ducha y volveré. No es necesario que se queden chicos, les llamaré cuando la pasen a una habitación.

— Yo me quedo en lo que vuelves, por si las dudas. — anunció Clint, no sorprendiendo a nadie que quisiera estar un rato ahí sí Natasha era prácticamente como una hermana para él desde que se conocieron en el mismo orfanato.

— Entonces que Sam se quede contigo, Bucky acompaña a Bruce y luego vuelve con Scott al Edificio para llevar los documentos. Yo dejaré a Tony en la casa y voy para terminar con todo esto.

— Coulson a lo mejor nos deja atrasarnos con el papeleo un poco. — comentó Bucky con una sonrisa desganada, leves cortes en su rostro y la ceniza de su cabello es la prueba de su agotamiento

— Buena suerte con eso. — Clint bufó negativo mientras Sam le daba palmaditas de confort

— Ese hombre estaba terminando el papeleó mientras Pepper caminaba al altar. — dijo Tony con burla, lo suficiente para que Barton se relajara un poco más y el grupo en general se riera

— Hey — riñó suavemente a su marido, quien le regalo una mirada inocente. Se giró a su equipo y amigos ya sin la tensión en sus hombros — Intentaré convencerlo. Bruce, vendremos mañana y si necesitas algo, reporta.

— Gracias Steve.

— Bruci-pandita-de-miel, haré que la trasladen a la mejor habitación, llamamé sí necesitas algo.

— Descansa Tony. — Bruce aceptó un abrazo más por parte de su "hermano de ciencia" y luego se dispersaron por diferentes salidas y en distinto ritmo.

Su camioneta se la llevó Bucky, así que debían esperar a que Happy pasará por ellos en la acera frente a la entrada del hospital. Ahí había un pequeño jardín y la entrada se encontraba casi vacía, más por la hora que demostraba ser bastante tarde, pero como se quedo sin celular, sólo se guiaba por la oscuridad del cielo y el frío del clima.

— No tarda, diez minutos más. — informó Tony a su lado y su mirada pegada a su celular que se hubo salvado de ser aplastado por mero milagro.

— De acuerdo. — el ambiente era tranquilo y entre ellos las cosas habían quedado más tranquilas desde esa tarde, por lo que no había tensión ni incomodidad estando juntos. Excepto la enorme parte en la que Steve se siente más que culpable por lo sucedido y el frio traspasaba su camisa tan sencilla para la noche.

— Hablaba con los chicos mientras me enyesaban, Rodhey y Sarah están con ellos, pero se quedarán en nuestra cama esperándonos. ¿Idea tuya?

— Culpable.

— Aventaré a Johnny de la cama si se atreve a patearme. — Steve negó con una sonrisa por aquella segura afirmación, pues aunque sabía que Tony tenía palabra para cumplir la amenaza, Johnny de todas maneras se volvería a subir al colchón.

Una ventisca más pasó a su lado, no pudo evitar el espasmo helado que atravezó su cuerpo.

No le gustaba sentir frio, era del tipo de personas que adoraba estar usando suéteres a montón en invierno y enrollado en un cobertor enorme frente a la chimenea, con Tony entre sus brazos de ser posible. El calor de verano le motivaba en ir a nadar, jugar con sus hijos en el patio o hacer ejercicio, mientras Tony le gritaba que estaba demente.

Pero ahora hace frio, su chaqueta quedo inservible y tuvo que darla a los examinadores de la escena para cubrir notas del explosivo. Sin mencionar que su espalda resentía la caída, pese a que el chaleco hizo su mejor trabajo en absorber la fuerza del golpe, y la corriente helada nocturna no ayudaba en nada.

Juraba que comenzaría a tiritar en algún momento, pero entonces se sintió rodeado por los cálidos y tonificados brazos de su marido.

— Hey, ¿todo bien? — Tony era bajito, con tenis de suela lisa apenas le llegaba debajo de la nariz, la punta de su esponjado y suave cabello castaño. Sus brazos lograban rodearlo y un poco más, dejando que sus dedos dejaran suaves caricias en sus músculos dañados que agradecían tan delicado gesto.

Estuvo tentado en jadear por gusto, pero se contuvo por no violar la ley de la discreción. Uso sus propias extremidades para atraer más a Tony contra él, sintiendo aquel pequeño cuerpo de nuevo contra el suyo, sin necesidad de una maldita bomba para empujarlos, el frío comenzó a sentirme menos y menos.

— Ahora sí. — el cabello de su esposo aún llevaba polvo blanco sobre algunos mechones, el aroma a ceniza rivalizando contra el neutro del hospital, pero aún podía detectar un poco de café y almendras en su aroma natural.

La suavidad de los rulos castaños cosquilleaban en sus aletas nasales, la temperatura corporal de Tony aumentaba la suya, y aunque el cabestrillo impedía pegarlo plenamente a su pecho, sentir como su pequeña figura encajaba con la suya era perfecto, era relajante, y no entendía como pudo vivir semanas sin tenerlo así de cerca.

No, no estaba viviendo. Solamente era un cascaron vacío si no sentía el tacto y amor de su inventor favorito.

Al que casi pierde por su negligencia.

" _Sabía que no podías protegerlo"_

Las palabras de Strange resonaron en su cabeza, y no tanto por el hombre quien dijo esas palabras, sino por la razón que había en ellas. Desde que vio a Tony, el pequeño niño nerd y rico que se mudo con su madre enferma a una ciudad apartada de su frio padre y su propia madre trabajo cuidando de María Stark, juro que lo protegería de todo mal en el mundo. ¡Se lo prometió a la misma María en su lecho de muerte!

Y Gregory estuvo a punto de arrebatarlo de sus brazos.

Rodeó más el cuerpo de Tony, aferrando a su temperatura y el sube y baja de su respiración, todo lo que indicaba que seguía tan vivo y brillante como el sol.

El frio no estaba en la calle rodeándolo, sino en su corazón ante la sensación y el estrés que le provoco saber que ha nada estuvo a punto de perder a su esposo. Lo peor de todo, es que gasto tiempo vital en una pelea tan fácil de solucionar pero que decidió ignorar por monotonía y una confianza vacía.

Sí ese hubiera sido el ultimo día de Tony en la tierra, lamentaría profundamente que sus últimos días juntos estuviesen enojados el uno con el otro, lastimándose.

— No, no es cierto — Tony elevó sus ojos para mirarse fijamente, esos orbes chocolate llegando a su alma tan fácilmente — Steve, ¿qué pasa?

— Tiene razón. — confesó con voz estrangulada, el temor ahogando en su garganta — Se supone que debía protegerte.

Tony no necesitaba más para saber de lo que estaba hablando, era su esposo después de todo y lo conocía tan bien como él mismo, o tal vez mucho mejor. La mano buena de mecánico subió por su rostro y ahí se quedó, con sus dedos sosteniendo su mejilla y permitiéndole dar un leve besito sobre la arteria radial, esa que dejaba sentir el pulso constante del corazón de su mecánico.

— Steve, estoy bien.

Él negó.

— Tienes una mano enyesada. No estás bien.

— Pudo haber sido peor.

— O mucho mejor. Si hubiera atrapado a Gregory antes…¡Auch! ¿Me jalaste una oreja?

Su pequeño esposo sonrió con gusto, mientras ahora acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja lesionada.

— Oye, nadie podía imaginar que mi hermano mayor iba a volverse loco los últimos días de su vida. Ya era raro desde antes, pero no a este límite. Ignora a Strange, ¿sí? Aún sigue resentido porque querías tatuar su rostro contra la pared usando su propia sangre y piel.

El recuerdo sería un gusto, pero saber que el sujeto en cuestión andaba por ahí era frustrante.

No, Stephen Strange no era un mal hombre -salvaba vidas, por favor-, sino que la única cosa para caerle como manzana de la discordia que hizo el tipo, fue la peor de todas. Que sí, eran jóvenes y el cirujano, universitario en ese entonces estaba pasado de ebrio y coqueto con su novio, pero tocar a Tony era una osadía que se pagaba caro. Fue odio natural, prácticamente.

Pero seguía ahí, en su ciudad, y paso un mes hablando con Tony. Odiaba que siquiera tuviera el numero de Tony para contactarlo. O tener que verlo mañana para su declaración oficial.

Oh, no, haría que Bucky se la tomara o las cosas se pondrían peor.

— Oye, lo siento. — ahora era Tony quien lucía triste y culpable, regresándole de sus pensamientos de odio a la realidad — Sé que ya te dijeron que fui yo quien lo llamó, pero créeme que la historia detrás de eso es bastante comprensible.

— Aja.

—¡En serio! Palabra de Boy Scoutt.

— Es difícil creerte.

— ¿No me crees que tengo un muy buen motivo para llamar al sujeto que copio mi estilo de barba?

— No, me refería a la parte de ser un Boy Scoutt. No trepas ni a la casa del árbol en nuestro jardín.

—…Auch. — Tony fingió estar herido, pero aún no se alejaba de su cuerpo — Te estas vengando por llamar a Strange sin decirte, ¿cierto?

— Un poquito.

— Grr…— el gruñido fue literal, acompañado de un leve berrinche mientras Tony parecía niño pequeño al que no le creías la inocencia — Howard me llamó por primera vez hace un mes, diciéndome que debía hablar conmigo, reunirnos en la enfermería de primeros auxilios de la Torre. Para ser sinceros creí que iba a raptarme y vender mis órganos o algo así, pero resultó que quería darme la compañía ante la inminente muerte de Gregory.

— ¿Vas a heredar la compañía? — sí, el tema de Stephen paso a segundo plano.

La familia de su esposo era todo un drama. Primero y como principal problema, Howard Stark era un hombre frio y devastador; primero, culpo a Tony por la enfermedad de su madre, después de la muerte de María, Howard Stark también se enteró que su hijo menor salía con el hijo de la enfermera de su esposa. Tenían quince años, cuando ayudo a su novio a huir de la furia de su padre y sus golpes fatales. Casi de inmediato, en los periódicos y noticias la ultima novedad es que uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo desheredo a su hijo menor, incluso declarando su existencia como falsa. A partir de ahí, Howard Stark desapareció de sus vidas y ellos construyeron un hogar sano y feliz.

Ahora después de tantos años, resulta que Howard contradecía sus antiguos deseos.

— Eso es lo que quiere. — Tony se encogió de hombros aparentando desinterés, pero Steve realmente sabía lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita veloz. Se agacho un poco, solamente para dejar un cálido beso sobre los rizos castaños.

— Tú puedes manejar una compañía armamentista global con los ojos cerrados sin problema alguno. Eres tan inteligente y audaz, sé que puedes con ello.

— Pero, ¿y sí yo no quiero una compañía que fabrica armas?

— Entonces no fabriques armas, haz otra cosa. Eres un inventor, se te ocurrirá algo.

Tony bufó irónico.

— Una compañía armamentista que no construye armas, ¿cómo es eso?

— El genio eres tú, descífralo y hazlo tuyo. — se encogió de hombros igualmente, mientras Tony lo miraba perdido — O no, deja que otro se haga cargo y sigamos nuestro camino. No nos va tan mal.

— No, no lo hacemos mal. — una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios favoritos, pero tambaleó un poco con la inseguridad que embriagaba a su esposo. — Quiero tomarla, para hacer algo bueno de ella, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

— No estás solo, todos estaremos contigo.

— Tampoco quiero que Howard crea que con esto lo perdonó. — los ojos chocolates se mostraron oscuros por un posible horrible recuerdo, luego tristes — De hecho, no sé si podre verlo en la misma sala de juntas sin querer empujarlo por una ventana, y no exactamente del segundo piso.

Steve entendió la referencia, también su espalda y sus brazos se aseguraron mejor alrededor de su esposo. Tal vez tenga un pequeño problema traumático con Tony y "ventanas" en una misma oración por un breve tiempo, ya hablaría con Sam sobre ello.

— Ni yo lo quiero cercas de ti, sé todo el daño que te hizo. — luego recodó un suceso que se ha repetido los últimos años en los cumpleaños de sus hijos y en navidad. Intentó ignorarlo, pero su moral y razón le obligo a reconocerlo y mencionarlo. A regañadientes, habló — Pero también el hombre se ha comportado los últimos años, incluso manda ciertos regalos a los niños.

— Sigue creyendo que no sabemos que es él. — Tony sonaba divertido con el hecho, como su la timidez y desvergonzados actos de su padre fueran comedia.

Aunque, viéndolo tras el razonamiento de Tony, sí había cierta gracia.

— Juguetes que cuestan más que nuestra casa no deberían ser una pista obvia de regalos por parte de Howard Stark.

— ¿Sugieres que lo perdone?

— No, sugiero que pongas tus propios términos, deja en claro cómo te sientes con él al respecto y si quiere que tomes la compañía y aceptes está extraña ofrenda de paz, pues que será a tu propio ritmo y condiciones, no las suyas.

Era difícil olvidar todo lo que Howard hizo, no sólo el daño físico y emocional que provoco en su propio hijo, sino que sospechaba seriamente que estuvo detrás de la negada admisión de Tony para el MIT y otras universidades. La Empire State aceptó a Tony únicamente porque Howard no tenía conexiones ni inversiones ahí, y se llevaba bien con el hijo del dueño y ahora director de la misma. Entonces, era una larga lista de cosas para reparar por parte de su "suegro", que si bien quería volver a relacionarse ahora con el ultimo hijo que le quedaba, debía hacer mucho más que enviar costosos obsequios sin remitente.

Tony no se merecía que lo siguieran lastimando. Nadie, ni siquiera él.

— Deja de mirar mi brazo así. — la réplica de su esposo le hizo darse cuenta que, efectivamente, miraba la parte enyesada de su anatomía con profusa desolación.

— Prometí protegerte, mantenerte a salvo y feliz. Estas ultimas semanas no he hecho más que lo contrario.

— Unas semanas no compiten con más de veinticinco años siendo feliz a tu lado, ni otros más protegiéndome de los bravucones en la primaria. — Tony se rio por lo último — Bueno, proteger entre comillas.

— Ah, ¿no era eso lo que hacía?

— Claro que no, te dejabas usar de saco de box anémico mientras iba corriendo por Barnes o Thor.

— Nop. No lo recuerdo de esa forma.

Mentía, por supuesto que lo recordaba de tal forma, pero en su defensa, no se dio un estirón decente hasta que salía de la secundaria, y antes de eso no era más que un chico con cuerpo de fideo. Un retraso en la testosterona, suponía.

Escuchó la risa de su esposo tras su delirante negación, y terminó acompañándolo por lo absurdo que sonaba. Pero Tony se movió un poco más bajo él, poniéndose de puntitas porque de pronto tenía su boca a la altura propia de sus labios.

— Sabes lo que yo sí recuerdo — susurró en secreto, mientras dejaba ver un poco de sus iris cacao tras sus largas pestañas caídas que parecían rendijas de una joya ámbar, la hermosura que era su esposo en una sola mirada y soplo de aliento — Es que no me has besado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo he podido no hacerlo? — respondió apenas, observando hipnotizado como sus labios se movieron sobre los ajenos al hablar, rozando aquellos befos rosados que ocultaban un dulce néctar que hace mucho no prueba.

— No lo sé, sí soy irresistible y besable para el mundo.

— No lo eres.

— ¿Perdona? — Tony quiso parecer ofendido, pero no le permitió mas juegos. Sus manos se aferraron a la pequeña cintura del otro, en un firme agarre dominante.

— No eres una persona irresistible ni besable para el mundo, sino únicamente mío.

Que se lo preguntaran a Stephen Strange si creen que mentía al respecto.

Steve terminó por fin con aquel juego innecesario, con la distancia y compostura también, uniendo sus labios contra los de su marido, los mismos que ha besado desde que tenía quince años y de los cuales no se cansaría jamás de adorar, de morder, de presionar para que se abrieran y le dejarán invadir la cueva húmeda con sabor a café y menta, rellenándola con su lengua mientras el órgano contrario palpitaba bajo su maniobra y se movía en sincronía con la suya.

Esa era la definición más corta de un beso que fue muy largo, pues paso mucho tiempo desde que estuvo concentrado en degustar tan insaciable lugar con su sensitiva lengua, hinchando los labios ajenos hasta volverlos mucho más rojos por la fricción.

No dejaría que Tony volviera a tener dudas de su amor por él, del amor que tenía por su familia y el hogar que formaron tras muchos sacrificios y gustos. No permitiría que volvieran a estar separados tanto tiempo, ni que fuese su esposo el único en correr alrededor de los problemas para encontrar una solución. Ahora Steve era quien seguiría a Tony a través de la tempestad, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo que ahora tenía y que sería suyo por siempre.

Así fue como los encontró Happy, envueltos el uno con el otro olvidándose del mundo. El chofer tomó fotografía del momento, enviándola a sus amigos y los hijos de sus jefes para notificar que las cosas volverían a ser normales y tranquilas.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

¹)New York Police Departament = Departamento Policial de Nueva York

²)Operaciones Especiales/Crimen Organizado = es el área que se encarga de los casos más grandes, como extorción, ataques políticos, redes de crímenes grandes, homicidios en masa, etc.

³)Detectives especiales: son aquellos oficiales que pueden estar en la rama de investigación, pero ser solicitados para diversas tareas si demuestran tener una especialidad en el área; tales los casos como francotiradores, informáticos, especialistas de escena, especialista en conducta, psicoanalistas, etc. Pueden trabajar en el campo y traer un arma sin permiso.

⁴)Canguros, los mensajeros del crimen organizado quienes en su mayoría sus labores se concentrar en la venta del producto.

⁵)Universidad Empire State, es la versión de Marvel basada en la universidad de New York, donde originalmente Peter Parker y los gemelos Storme.

⁶) Unidad Especial de Comando Mayor / Nivel total de la ciudad: es el área que se asigna a los detectives investigadores del Crimen Organizado, grupo terroristas, narcotráficos, crímenes de odio, corrupción política, secuestros, fraudes mayores, corrupción policial; casos complejos o políticamente sensibles, casos de alto perfil o mayor amenaza.

⁷)Al capone, el padrino, mafia… o vamos, la referencia es vieja.

⁸)Comisionado, es el que se encarga de organizar los escuadrones, clasificar misiones, casos, ascender a otros en nuevos puestos, etc.

⁹)Martin Mcfly, protagonista de viaje al futuro. Para hacerse una idea, la cafetería es más o menos el estilo que había en la época de la primera película.

 _¹⁰)_ Brownies Espaciales, son pastelillos de chocolate con mariguana. Saben ricos esas bendiciones del cie…-ejem, ejem. Es lo que me han dicho, no las consuman :v

Este fic salió de la nada mientras escuchaba "if you like piña colada" de jimmy buffett, y con ganas de escribir algo pequeño para ir desempolvando mi teclado y entrenar mis dedos para seguir con mis historias.

Mis compromisos fuertes con mi carrera han terminado (osease, ya me gradue ALELUYA! Ahora falta el certificado xD) Y volveré a prestar atención a mis fics, ya es justo y necesario :'v


End file.
